


Feelings

by crore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But not that much, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, anxiety attack tw, idk what im doing, lets just see what happens i guess, profanity!!!!!, sort of underage drinking???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crore/pseuds/crore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of pining, one kiss leads our two superheroes on to a wild ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let the pain begin!!!!!

He leaned in and she’d let him. They’re lips collided hesitantly with each other, carefully and delicately, and his hands left the edge of the roof to cup her face gently. He teasingly traced the sides of her mask gingerly, as if one touch could shatter everything.

Then he got greedy, his teeth gently nipping her bottom lip, and she gasped, her mouth curling into a smile and she dived back into the pool of bliss. He shifted closer, his hands coming from her cool cheeks down to her back, hugging her closer. They could feel their warm breaths gently caressing their lips when they parted and their eyes remained closed as if they were scared to see what would be on the other side. His lips nudged hers once again, playfully, and she closed the gap between them.

It was more passionate and hungry, and they both drank each other’s presence in. He felt the overwhelming emotion of joy and couldn’t help but to grin. He felt her smile against his as well, and he wished, that this was the way things where, because he was finally happy.

She wasn’t thinking when she traced his lip with her tongue, taunting him into another round of the dangerous game they were playing. He willingly obliged and pushed his body closer to hers, until they could feel the heat radiating from them both. Her hands slid up to his hair, gently tugging the blonde locks. Their noses barely touched when they turned their heads in unison, sucking in the cool, cloudless night.

In the back of his mind, there was a small voice screaming for him to stop. The fear of loosing her consumed his thoughts, and he pushed back into Ladybug, crashing his lips into hers sucking her bottom lip. Her hands trailed down from the back of his neck to his arms, clutching them and pulling him closer.

Something in her mind suddenly clicked and her fingers tightened over his forearms, forcefully removing them from his embrace. She scurried away from Chat Noir, as if being close to him was infecting her. His soft green eyes snapped open with surprise, and quickly replaced his joy with hurt. It stabbed him in the heart, and the feeling broke into his bloodstream, uninvited and a wave of agonizing pain flooded his insides.

“I-I,“ Ladybug breathed shakily, “we can’t do this.”

“Why?” Adrien croaked, desperation gently dripped into his mind, and the last piece of remaining hope he clung onto slipped away as he willingly welcomed desperation. Of course this wouldn’t work out. Why would it?

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, _why can’t they?_ “I don’t know.” She whispered. “What if something happens? What if this changes everything?”

“My lady, I am afraid everything is about to change.” Adrien murmured. He shakily stood up; he could barely hold the tears that threatened to overfill his eyes. Adrien walked over to where Ladybug was sitting and offered a hand.

Marinette gripped Chat Noirs gloved hand gingerly; “I don’t want them to Chat.” She pulled herself up, not letting go of Chat’s hand when she did.

“What if-“ Adrien drew in an uneven breath, “What if this is good?” He didn’t want to look at Ladybug. If he did, he wasn’t sure if he could hold it together. 

“What if it isn’t Chat?” Marinette replied, a single tear slid down her cheek without her permission. “What if-“

“My lady-“

“Chat.” Marinette was silently crying now, she refused to let her voice waver, “I can’t loose you.”

“I won’t loose you.” The firmness in Chats voiced forced Marinette’s eyes to look up to him.

The stabbing ache in Adrien’s heart increased at the thought of loosing Ladybug. Not because he loved her, but because she was his friend. Ladybug and Chat Noir was his escape. Ladybug was his best friend. When he is Chat Noir, with Ladybug he was truly himself. 

“Chat…”

Adrien shook his head, “I will not loose you Ladybug.” His sternness surprised himself. “There is nothing you can do to make me loose you.” 

“I’m not going to loose you either Chat.” Marinette said, her heart breaking as she watched Chat Noir crumble in front of her.

Adrien watched as Ladybug took large strides towards him, and lunged forward, her arms bringing him tightly towards her. His chin gently brushed the top of her head, and he returned her embrace, swallowing her presence. Tears slid freely down his cheeks and his chest shuddered and he gulped the air around them.

Marinette didn’t know how long they stood there, on an abandoned rooftop when everyone was asleep. Her cheek pressed against Chat’s chest she felt safe.

“Chat?” She whispered to his chest. Chat Noir hummed in response, “I have to go.”

Adrien made a small whine, his heart feeling as heavy as it was at beginning. “Of course my lady.” He murmured into Ladybug’s hair, “Of course.”

Marinette unwillingly slid out of Chat’s arms, and started to back away from the cat. “Chat Noir?”

Adrien’s downcast eyes met Ladybug’s bloodshot sapphire eyes, “Yes my lady?”

“You will never loose me, you silly cat.”

Adrien watched as Ladybug swung away, her last sentence still lingering in the air, lifting his mouth into a small sad smile. He turned and left, and it was as if the whole exchange had never happened.

 

* * *

 

Marinette arrived back home and she dragged her exhausted body to the shower with thoughts racing through her mind. She changed from Ladybug to Marinette whilst she was walking. Tikki promptly left, understanding that she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

She sighed as warm water drizzled down onto her. Her tired muscles unlocking as she stood under the showerhead. Her head fell back with exhaustion, her whole body slouching. How she kept this up, she had no idea.

_‘Would it really be that bad?’_

What happened was inevitable.

Even when they first started, the only thing that kept Marinette from giving Chat a chance was the possibility of Adrien. Chat Noir was always there for her, and he listened to her. She could tell him the things she wouldn’t be able to tell Alya. She could remember crying on his shoulder as he patted her back comfortingly. She could remember how they would lie together under the stars after patrol and laugh about the stupid things that they’ve done.

It’s been four years since they’ve started everything. They’ve been together since the beginning. They’ve grown too strong and united and shit, Marinette was scared. She couldn’t throw away their friendship to risk _something._

They both grew older together; she was there when his voice was cracking. He was there when she was a good half a head taller, until he suddenly grew a good foot taller a year later. Marinette smiled at all the jokes Chat Noir made about it, and how she would gently slap him on the arm after.

“My my my, my lady.” Chat Noir purred behind her. The damn cat was the only one capable of sneaking up on her.

“Yes Chat?” She pushed down the urge to shiver as she felt his presence behind her. It had been a week since she last saw him and she’d missed him.

“Has my Bugaboo shrunk?”

Marinette frowned, ‘ _shrunk? Bugaboo? Hell no.’_ She turned ready to talk back at him, but her eyes widened as she realized that all she saw was a leather-clad chest. She heard Chat Noir snicker softly as her eyes slowly moved up to meet his mischievous eyes.

“What the fuck.”

“Now now my lady, there’s no need for that kind of language.” Chat Noir buzzed with delight at her reaction. For the first couple of years after they’ve met, Ladybug had been growing taller than him and it annoyed him to no end when Ladybug looked down on him. Now it was his turn.

“How…?”

“I am a man now Ladybug.”

She had to stop herself from laughing when she heard him say man. “You think this changes anything?” She scoffed, poking his stomach with her finger. ‘ _Jeez that’s hard.’_

“No of course not Ladybug.” Chat smoothly replied, hands on hips. He paused, “Do you need a lift to see past the building over there?”

Marinette gaped, “No!” She whispered to herself. “You take that back you damn alley cat.” She wacked his arm playfully.

“I’m sorry my lady, I can’t hear you from up here.” Chat’s grin looked like it would split his face down in two as he cupped a hand around his ear for effect.

Marinette could feel her lips arching into a smile, turning she sighed dramatically, “It’s too bad really…” She trailed off, ‘ _Take that back’,_ “I always liked the shorter men.”

She heard Chat stutter, ‘ _yes, victory is mine.’_

Then he purred, “And I’ve always liked shorter women, so I guess I’ll just have to make you change your mind…”

She stiffened when she felt the presence behind her, ‘ _too close.’_

“Y-You can try Chat.”

She felt his breath against her ear, “I intend to, my lady.” 

Red blossomed across her cheeks, “You,I-I-,” She took a deep breath, “I don’t think-“ Suddenly the breath was knocked out of her and suddenly her feet could no longer feel the ground and all she could feel were the hands that firmly grasped her waist. Her hands automatically came to hold onto his arms, gripping them tightly. “What the fu-“

“Can you see past the building now my lady?” He asked cheekily.

“Fuck you.”

“Yes please.”

“Shut up and put me down.”

“Maybe later.”

“Chat Noir, put me down or so help me-“

Marinette couldn’t help but to softly smile.

_‘I can’t ruin what Chat Noir and I have.’_

 

* * *

“Fuck Plagg.” Adrien said.

Once he hit the ground, Plagg slid out of his ring and glided to the couch. Adrien grasped his blond locks in frustration and leaned against the wall of his room and slid down. His knees coming up to his face, he curled up, his breaths uneven and his chest shuddered in attempt to hide his sobs. 

“Shit, why do I have to ruin everything?” His hands curled into fists and he brought them down with frustration.

“Adrien-“

“Plagg, what can I do, I’ve just lost everything.” He choked.

Plagg huffed with impatience, “Stop being so dramatic,” He flew to hover over Adriens shoulder, “Ladybug isn’t going to leave.”

“You don’t understand Plagg!” Adrien curled himself into a tighter ball, “I’ve ruined everything!”

“Adrien-“

“No!” Adrien shouted, “It will never be the same again,” he laid his head against his knees and hiding his face from the world, “and it’s my fault.”

“None of this is your fault!” Plagg snapped, “Stop blaming yourself and get yourself together!”

“Plagg, you don’t understand-“

“Oh for gods sake, both you and Ladybug made this happen. It isn’t all your fault.”

Adrien mumbled, “Ladybug didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“I guess she kissed Chat Noir accidently then?” Sour sarcasm filled Plagg’s words, “Get to bed Adrien.” His voice softened, “Don’t beat yourself up.”

Adrien lifted his head up from his knees, his eyes lost their usual spark in them, dull, emotionless. His mouth felt like it was pulled down permanently, his heart felt heavy in his chest. So this is what you felt when you feel like the world has let you down.

“No.” He said.

With his father constantly restricting him, scrutinizing him and shoving him piles of tasks to do, the only thing holding him together was Ladybug. His teachers only saw what he wanted them to see. He had to choke down his negative feelings and focus on his studies; he needed to show his father that he was good enough.

Good enough.

He wanted to see the pride that he saw four years ago, a couple days before his mother had passed.

He remembered how it felt vividly. It felt like the ground was ripped from under his feet, and he was falling, falling, falling. He felt tired. Tired of dealing with what the world had to offer to him. Tired of constantly pretending that he was happy, when inside all he saw was darkness, the never-ending tunnel of sadness.

His father turned cold against him, neglecting him once she had passed. He made sure that the responsibilities he was supposed to give were to Nathalie, whom he paid. He left a twelve year old to drown in his sorrows as he lost both his mother and father.

Sometimes Adrien felt like screaming.

Sometimes he wanted to rip his heart out of his chest.

Sometimes he just didn’t want to feel anymore.

But sometimes he would laugh. He would feel the sharp sting of wind against his face. He would grin when he talked to Ladybug. He would laugh until his stomach hurt and tears, tears, tears that were not there because of self doubt, but because he was happy. He would fight till his muscles where sore but would find relief when he fist bumped Ladybug. He would feel sadness when he watched Ladybug twist past the buildings and would only turn until he couldn’t see her again.`

But most importantly, he felt love.

That’s what Adrien longed. With his entire god damn heart.

_I am so fucked._

“Plagg, transform me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing the long awaited angst!!!! dont worry my children, there will be more.

 

Last night’s situation had left Marinette staying up to angrily toss and turn in her bed.

“Get to sleep. Get to sleep.” She whispered to herself in the dark. Her eyes were tightly shut as doing that would hide her from her anxious thoughts.

She couldn’t help but to delve deeper into the ideas that kept lurking at the back of her mind ever since she left Chat Noir on the roof. ‘ _What if he doesn’t like me anymore?_ _Does he hate me? Couldn’t I have just- Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!’_

Her thoughts mercilessly taunted her mind, going round and round in a circle.  She laid on her bed, looking at her ceiling, her eyes tracing the cuts and imperfections carved into it. Her thoughts slowly turned into an unpleasant buzz as she stared dully at the wall. They were quieter but the whispers were still here, she could hardly hear them, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Marinette was too focused and tired to even notice the tears were forming in her eyes. Her tears softly trailed downwards in calm lines, the pearl shaped droplets going, one after another. They released the sorrow and grief inside her, slowly chipping away at the pain.

That night Marinette cried herself to sleep.

_‘What am I going to do?’_

The thought lingered until she slept, ‘ _What am I going to do?’_

A screeching ring shattered her peacefulness like throwing a stone at a mirror. Her eyes darted open and she sat up quickly with shock. Looking at where the consistent ringing came from, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration in the attempt to focus on the arms of her clock.

“Eight?” She mumbled, her eyes stared to droop shut again until something clicked, “Shit!” She yelped, clumsily rolling off her bed in a rushed attempt to get dressed.

She stumbled into the classroom, and mumbled an apology to her teacher. Her eyes cast downwards whilst she made her way to her desk, dragging her body before promptly falling down onto her seat. She buried her face in her arms, groaning.

“Hey.”

Marinette turned to face Alya, her curious face leaning down on her. “Oh hi.”

The sides of Alya’s mouth twitched, “Long night again?”

Marinette moaned, “You have no idea. I could barely sleep.”

“Mari, again? You need to sleep! What do you even do?” She muttered.

“I work.” What else could Marinette say? If Alya, Ladybug enthusiast, best friend, knew about Ladybug she’d be berserk.

“You and Adrien too apparently.” Alya whispered, nudging her friend over to where Adrien sat in front of her.

He was resting his head on his arm with exhaustion. His hair looked messy like he’d just rolled out of bed too. His body was loose and he looked like he was barely awake.

Marinette frowned, “Why is he so tired?”

“No idea, but he looks pretty bummed out, don’t you think?”

She hummed in response, her eyes never straying from the back of Adrien’s head as she gazed longingly at him.

“Girl, you have got to do something about it!” Alya snapped Marinette out of her daze.

Marinettes eyes snapped away from Adrien and onto Alya. “What?”

“Yeah!” Alya exclaimed softly, “It’s been what? Four years since you’ve met him?”

“Alya…”

“Mari, baby, honey,” Alya placed a hand on her shoulder, “It’s time you’ve done something.”

“Alya…” Marinette whined, “but I don’t want to…”

“Mari, I’ve literally been with more boys than the amount of times you’ve even thought about Adrien!”

Marinette frowned “It’s just a small crush!” Marinette insisted, “I don’t need anything from him.”

“Small crush my ass.” Alya replied, “I just-“

Marinette gave Alya a look, “Can I see your notes?” She sweetly asked, gracefully dodging around the subject.

“Don’t think I’ll forget about this.” She grumbled as she sifted through paper.

“I don’t doubt it.” Marinette smiled as Alya gingerly handed Marinette her notes.

* * *

Adrien’s eyes lazily followed Marinette as she tripped into the classroom and watched as she hastily apologized.

God, why can’t his life be normal?

He thought back to last night.

If anyone had looked out their window now, all they’d see Chat Noir running on the rooftops. They wouldn’t think anything of it.

But Chat Noir was running from everything that was chasing him.

And Chat Noir felt free.

Adrien welcomed the brisk air against his face, the sharp sting of cold wind bringing him back from reality.  The crisp atmosphere smelt like freedom when he breathed in.

He quietly leapt onto the famous structure, and winded his way around the iron bars with his muscles straining as he held himself up.

Adrien closed his eyes as he clung onto the Eiffel tower with one arm catching his breath. He softly smiled when a gentle breeze caressed his hair. The recent events flew over his head.  

Sighing, Adrien continued to climb upwards until he reached the highest platform. He jumped over the railing, the landing made a small echoing sound and it rang through Chat Noir’s delicate ears sending shivers down Adrien’s spine.

Adrien slowly laid on the cold metal, turning so he looked out onto Paris.

 _‘Home shouldn’t make me feel like this.’_ His thoughts raced back to what happened before he left.

Adrien would be lying if he said that home was where his heart is. He shouldn’t feel like he hoped the world would eat him up before he stepped through the front door. He shouldn’t feel like he had to scurry to his room before the unwelcoming chill settled in his bones.

He liked to fantasize about how it should feel when he came home.

Safe.

Loved.

_Happy._

His breath caught.

“You where happy with Ladybug.” He whispered to himself. Adrien curled himself into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. “Why did you have to go and ruin it?” He choked. “Why the fuck do you have to go around and ruin everything Adrien?”

His shoulders shuddered as he tried to stop himself from crying out loud. He bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere around him.

His hands crossed around his chest protectively as he turned to admire the stars above him, twinkling innocently. “Why can’t-” Adrien began, “Why can’t it be easy?”

His claws dug into the leather costume, almost tearing the material open, almost piercing his skin.

He didn’t know why he blamed himself so badly. He wanted- no, needed Ladybug. He needed her. He didn’t want their kiss to cause a rip in their relationship. He would give anything to fix what he’d done.

He didn’t know what would happen next.

And shit, he was scared.

The ringing of the school bell snapped him out of his haze and he tensed up in shock.

“Adrien!” Called Nino, “Come on!”

“Coming Nino.” Adrien extended his arm down to reach his bag on the ground with one hand pressed against his forehead as if to soothe down his thoughts.

* * *

“Okay so, let’s go through this again.” Alya instructed, “You,” She pointed at Marinette’s chest, “are going to walk over to Adrien, without tripping.”

“Yep?” Marinette carefully focused on Alya, all traces of tiredness wiped from her face.

“You are then going to ask him.” Alya paused for dramatic effect, “What’s up?”

“Okay.” Marinette replied, nodding enthusiastically.

Alya gave Marinette a thumbs up, “You got it?” She asked.

“Hopefully.”

Alya scanned the ground floor. Their classmates were scattered everywhere in small groups with happy expressions as they talked with their friends. Marinette envied them a little.

“Right,” Alya said, “I’m going to distract Nino-“

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Alya, “Distract?”

Alya cleared her throat and she said confidently, “I think Nino’s cute and I am going to do something about it.”

Marinette laughed, “I knew there was something in it for you.”

“Oh shut up, this is mostly about you!” Alya grinned elbowing her friend, “Just talk to him. It’s going to be easy!”

Marinette gaped at Alya, “Easy?” She murmured, “I wasn’t able to do this when I was thirteen, how is this going to be any different?”

Alya threw her arm over Marinette’s shoulder, “The difference is my dear sweet Mari, is that we are women. Strong, powerful, independent women.”

“I’m not sure-“

“Honey, you really need to understand the power we hold over men.” Alya smirked.

Marinette looked up at Alya, “I don’t understand shit and you know that.”

Alya snickered, “Sixteen, nearly seventeen, and you still don’t understand shit?” Alya threw her hands up, “Unbelievable.”

“Hey! I don’t know what you get up to on a Friday night-“

“I understand shit on Friday nights Mari.”

Marinette scrunched up her nose, “I don’t need details-“ Alya nudged Marinette over to the bench where Nino and Adrien sat. “I’m not ready! I’m not-“ Marinette choked over her words, “H-Hey Adrien!”

Adrien and Nino looked up at Alya and her, “Hey Marinette!” Nino replied his eyes flicking quickly towards her before landing on- “Alya.”

“Nino, let’s talk.” Alya said smoothly, ducking down to grab Nino’s arm as well as pushing Marinette forward.

Marinette staggered on to the bench and sat _too close_ to Adrien. Her hand accidently grasped his in attempt to steady herself after the stumble.

She softly gasped, a light pink delicately colouring her cheeks. “Oh! S-sorry!” She mumbled quickly removing her hand from his and placing them on her lap. Her eyes darted downwards intently looking at her hands.

_‘Come on! Not everything has to be complete shit’._

“I-uh, How are you?” Marinette mentally slapped herself in the face.

Adrien looked over at her in surprise, his eyebrows lifting up in disbelief. “I’m fine.” He replied. He looked over to Marinette who was nervously fidgeting _,_ “What’s up with you?”

Marinette stiffened, _‘Oh god.’_ She screamed internally, _‘Quick, be cool, be cool.’_

“I’m great.” She said forcefully smiling. ‘ _I’m great? I’m great? Oh just kill me here and now.’_

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

Adrien itched to fix the awkward situation. He was tired of being stuck. Stuck in a place where he couldn’t do anything. Frustrated he suddenly said, “You know what?”

Marinette jumped at the sudden outburst. “Uh, er, what?”

“I’m not fine.” Adrien stated, “I’m the complete opposite of fine.”

Marinette blinked a few times and said, “I’m not so great either. I’m really sleep deprived.”

She wanted to zip her mouth close, lock it with a key and throw the key in the water. What the hell happened?

“Me too!” Adrien exclaimed, delighted that somebody can some how relate to him. He threw his hands in the air before leaning against the bench. “I can barely keep this up. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Marinette hummed uncomfortably, still startled by the fact that she could actually carry out a conversation with Adrien. “I-I don’t know what I’m going to do either.”

He nodded, seeming to understand how she felt. ‘ _He doesn’t know how you feel. He doesn’t know anything.’_

She scanned the crowds for signs of Alya, praying that her friend could save her. ‘ _I was wrong! I can’t do this! Nope!’_

“Why are you so sleep deprived?” Adrien asked.

Marinette tensed up, “Just got a-uh a lot of work to do?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night.” Adrien said, “There so many things on my mind.”

Marinette felt a wave of depression pass over her, “I couldn’t sleep much last night either.” She felt her eyes watering up. ‘ _Get a hold of yourself. Don’t think about him. Not now.’_

Adrien noticed the change in tone Marinette’s voice went; her voice shook softly as she spoke. He couldn’t believe that Marinette, out of all the other students had trouble falling asleep. “Any idea why you couldn’t fall asleep?” He softly asked, placing his hand on her shoulder supportively.

She swung her legs back and forth, “My friend and I are just going through something.” She swallowed, her eyes furiously blinking away her tears.

“I couldn’t sleep because I did something stupid and I’m worried that she won’t like me anymore.”

Marinette twitched, ‘ _she?’_

“I’m just so scared.” He said.

Marinette felt like Adrien revealed something so personal, she shouldn’t even be hearing it. She gulped, now what can she say? “I’m sure you friend is going to forgive you.”

Marinette shyly glanced at Adrien. His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned lost in thought.

“I don’t know about this one.”

The way Adrien talked urged Marinette’s arms to throw themselves around him and to tell him that it’s going to be all right. Marinette opened her mouth to reassure Adrien. However, Alya and Nino thought that it would be great to show up.

“Hey guys!” Alya said whilst she walked towards the pair. She could feel the tension between Marinette and Adrien beginning to grow in the air. “Good talk?”

Startled at the sound of Alya’s voice, Adrien flinched slightly before looking up. “Yeah, it was great talking to you Marinette.” He said picking up his bag up from the floor of the bench. “We should do it again.” Adrien smiled before walking toward Nino.

He looked too eager to talk to Adrien about what had happened with Alya. “She asked me out! Me!” Nino exclaimed excitedly. “And then we kissed! Man, it was great.”

“Yeah, I wish I could’ve been there.” Adrien laughed, before biting his lip.

Adrien listened to Nino’s excited ramblings as he described how he’d felt like this since grade eleven and that it was “basically a dream come true man!” He couldn’t help but to drift his thoughts back to Ladybug. ‘ _How is she feeling? Maybe she doesn’t even care. Maybe she won’t even show up anymore. Maybe, I won’t see her again.’_

“Adrien? Hello?” Nino waved a hand across Adrien’s face, snapping his out of his thoughts.

Adrien shook his head in attempt to get rid of his sinister thoughts. ‘ _Stop it.’_ He scolded himself for even imagining Ladybug leaving him. ‘ _She promised she wouldn’t leave. Don’t doubt her.’_

“Yeah yeah,” Adrien replied waving his hand lazily at Nino, “I was just thinking about my next shoot with this photographer.”

Nino frowned, “You really need to take a break from modeling.” Nino told Adrien, “If it’s stressing you out too much, you could ask for less shoots-“

“No, I can’t do that.” Adrien said, “My father would kill me if I did.”

“He needs to get his shit together before I go over there myself and tell him exactly how I feel.” Nino threatened playfully.

“You’ve tried before, remember?”

“That ended badly.” Nino said. “I think.”

“What? You don’t remember?” Adrien asked. He never really talked to the Akuma victims about what happened until now.

“No not really.” Nino replied, “I just have flashes of what happened… Kind of like a dream. “

“Oh” Adrien said. The duo walked out of the schools entrance just as the bell rang, signaling the end of a school day.

“I remember trying to force everyone to dance.” Nino laughed bitterly, “Not one of my best moments.”

“It was pretty scary seeing all the adults in the sky though.” Adrien said.

Nino cocked a grin, “Yeah, that was great.”

“Hey, do you ever get hurt?” Adrien was concerned that the Akuma victims would still feel the bump on their heads when he threw them to the ground, or if they could still feel the bruises where he had punched them. Even though Ladybug would wash away any damage causes, including the cuts and bruises of the people they were fighting, he wasn’t sure if completely wiped away the pain too.

“Huh, I don’t think so…” Nino scratched the back of his head. “it was a long time ago anyway.”

“Oh thank god.” Adrien sighed in relief.

“What got you so worried man?”

“I-er, is it wrong for a friend to be worried for another friend?” He hastily said, “I was scared for you!”

Nino swung an arm of Adrien’s shoulder, “Dude! Sometimes you’ve got to loosen up a little! Make more jokes!”

Adrien turned to look over at Nino, “Make more jokes?” He asked with a twinge of humour. Ladybug kept telling him to make less jokes. How ironic.

* * *

“Girl! That looked intense!” Alya whispered as they watched Adrien and Nino walk off with each other.

Marinette took in a deep breath, “Urgh it was. I didn’t know what to say! Or what to do!” She waved her arms around, anxiety creeping up at her. “God what if he thinks I’m boring?”

“Mari, didn’t you hear him? He said he wanted to do this, again.” Alya gave her a one armed hug once she sat down on the bench. “Do you know what this means? He likes you.”

“He likes me?” Marinette couldn’t believe it. In her early teenage years it would’ve been a dream come true to have Adrien consider her as a friend, and even more if he liked talking to her.

“You need more confidence.” Alya said, “You’re cute! Embrace it.”

“Oh go away Alya! This is the best I can do right now.”

Alya patted her on the back, “At least you didn’t faint.”

Marinette jokingly gasped, “I was no where near fainting!”

“You would be if you were thirteen though.”

“Fine.” Marinette grumpily crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned back, slumping tiredly onto the bench. “How was talking with Nino?”

“Well, I gave him a demonstration of what I learn during Friday nights.”

Marinette’s brain automatically landed on: “Sex?” She asked, “Ew! You- sex!”

Alya roared with laughter, her hand coming up to her chest to calm herself down. “Oh my god.” She said between breaths, “Oh my god!”

Marinette felt her cheeks redden, “What the hell am I supposed to assume?” She frowned, “You-You said it so suggestively.”

“Oh god, Mari-“ Alya chortled, “The furthest I go with them would be like… third base!”

Marinette’s eyes popped, “Third base! I asked for no details!”

“I kissed him Mari!” Alya lifted up her glasses to wipe down tears that streamed down her face. “Let’s just say, he knows his way round shit.” She winked.

Marinette hit her face, “No! Please stop.” She groaned.

“It was pretty good.” She shrugged.

Marinette looked at Alya testily through her fingers, “Was that all you did?” She said with disbelief.

Alya scoffed, “No, of course not. I asked him out.”

“Oh.” Marinette said, impressed. “You work fast.”

“Time is money girlfriend!”  

* * *

Adrien was pacing. Rapidly.

“Could you stop?” Plagg asked. “It’s making my head hurt.”

Adrien felt like his chest was going to burst, “What am I going to say? What am I going to do?”

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Chill out, it’s no big deal!” He said, leaning back as he shoved another Camembert down his throat.

“No big deal?” Adrien stalked towards Plagg who was lazily seated on his couch. “What if she decides she doesn’t want me anymore and throws me away?” Adrien said, “What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?”

Panic slowly boiled in Adrien’s mind filling it to the brim. His chest rose and fell quicker as he started to talk faster. “What am I going to do? What am I going to do if she does do that? What the fuck am I going to do without her? What am I going to do?”

Harsh breaths huffed out of Adrien’s mouth as tears welled up from his eyes. He could hear his heart rushing; his pulse was the only thing he could hear as it accelerated.

Adrien stumbled and bumped into the wall, his breath becoming irregular and he struggled to maintain a proper breathing pattern. He looked down to see his hands shake quickly, and he tried to grasp his fingers in a hopeless attempt to stop them.

_‘Oh god. I’m dying.’_

His eyesight became blurred. He felt like he was trapped in a black square, darkness everywhere.

He felt like the walls were coming closer, and the space becoming smaller, slowly squeezing him.

Somewhere, sometime his ears caught an echoing voice, “Adrien? Adrien?” A wave of gratitude swept over him.

_‘Does someone care?’_

His trembling hands curled into fists as he grasped onto the voice that was calling him.

The black spots teasingly danced over his eyes before he shut them tightly. He took in a shuddering breath, again and again and again.

The shaking stopped.

Adrien cautiously opened his eyes, immediately spotting his kwami who wore a concerned expression over his face.

He frowned, ‘ _why am I on the floor?’_

“Oh thank god you were okay.” Plagg flew over to him, “For a second there, I thought you were going to faint.”

He felt like he couldn’t talk, and he waited for his tongue to slowly unravel as he continued to take deeper breaths.

Plagg patiently waiting beside him, offering his support quietly.

“What the fuck was that?” Adrien asked, his voice hoarse.

“Panic attack, anxiety attack, whatever you want to call it.” Plagg responded, “A pretty bad one too.”

Adrien moaned, he felt like complete shit.  “When do I have to meet Ladybug?”

“In around ten minutes.”

Adrien produced a soft whining sound, his muscles feeling worn. He wanted to stay where he was, unmoving. He was too tired to move.

But he had to.

Ladybug deserved that.

“Alright, let’s go.” He sighed, “Plagg, transform me.”

Marinette showed up thirty minutes earlier.

She sat on a near by roof, close to where they first met. She remembered the day vividly. The first time she used her yo-yo, it had swung her over the roof and gracefully into Chat Noir’s arms. Before falling down and getting tangled in the strings of her yo-yo.

She sighed and briefly closed her eyes as a brisk wind swept over her. Swallowing her rare moment of peace.

“What am I going to say?” She asked herself, “Hey Chat! Let’s forget this ever happened! Let’s go patrolling!”

_‘Useless.’_

“That kiss was inevitable! But here’s an idea! Let’s forget about it!”

_‘Hopeless.’_

“Chat, the ability to work as a team is more important to me than our feelings!”

_‘Worthless.’_

“Hey Chat! I don’t remember anything from that evening when we made out and cried together! Let’s go!”

_‘Helpless.’_

Marinette cried.

She couldn’t say anything that wouldn’t hurt both of them.

She couldn’t do anything that couldn’t make it worse.

She couldn’t decide on anything.

 _“Is this too much for you?”_ Her voice taunted, “ _Poor little Marinette…_ ” The voice cooed, “ _What are you going to do?”_

“I DON’T KNOW!” She hissed angrily, punching a wall, “I DON’T KNOW! I DON’T KNOW! I DON’T KNOW!” She punctuated every word with a blow to the wall, pain quickly blossoming throughout her hand.

“I don’t know.” Her broken voice rang through the clear sky.  “I don’t know.” She whispered.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops i guess

Marinette curled up into a tight ball, her shoulders shuddering as she silently cried.

What could she tell Chat? What would Chat say? Were they going to do?

These questions ran through Marinette’s mind in a never-ending circle.

Her cries subsided, and she sniffled, roughly wiping her tears off her cheek. She had to be strong. She couldn’t show Chat Noir that she was crying. She was Ladybug. She was unbreakable. She was strong.

_‘No you’re not.’_

She was going to be strong.

‘ _You can try to be strong.’_

She was going to be brave.

_‘You’re scared.’_

She was going to stand tall.

_‘You can try.’_

Marinette pressed her hands against her head, as if trying to push the thoughts out of her head. Her brows furrowed and her teeth gritted. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, spewing out her anger and confusion out of herself.

_‘Why, why, WHY?’_

Marinette was drowning. She stepped off the edge of the cliff, plunging in the cold, inescapable water. It penetrated her mind and body, blocking her throat and windpipe.

_‘You can’t save this.’_

She was blind; She couldn’t see. She couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. She could only see the black abyss.

_‘I can’t do this anymore.’_

Marinette couldn’t take the pressure of this _thing._ Staying up at night, leaving school to deal with akuma attacks in the middle of the day. Her homework piled up and up, higher and higher. She was barely holding on.

Chat.

And the only thing that held her together was Chat.

She chocked at the icy water. She was in pain. Pain cornered her. She was in pain.

Chat. Chat Noir. Chat.

She breathed.

_‘You can do this.’_

_‘You will get through this.’_

_‘You are brave.’_

_‘You are strong.’_

With each chant, the weight from her shoulders slowly lifted. She emerged from the water. She caught onto her ropes, tightly holding her so she wouldn’t fall again. She saw the speck of shimmering light at the distance.

Marinette picked herself up from the ground. Her hands shakily steadied her as she slowly got up from her fetal position. She wiped her eyes with the back of her palm again.

She blew out a puff of air and raised her hand to sweep her fringe out of her eyes.

And then she waited for the unknown.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir ran on the roofs of the homes of Paris. His claws making a clicking sound with every leap he made. He panted as he jumped from building to building in a hurry. He was late 

Adrien slowed down the second he saw Ladybug’s silhouette. Curled. Shaking.

_‘What?’_

He silently watched, hiding behind a nearby chimney. He watched Ladybug gulp for breaths, the water on her cheeks shined as her face hit the light. He watched Ladybug sniff as her chest rose, and fell slower, in time. He watched Ladybug wipe away her tears, fixing herself until presentable.

He watched Ladybug fall.

He watched Ladybug fall the same way he did.

A sudden pang of realization hit Adrien, that all the years that they have been partners, he never once thought that Ladybug could ever be, _weak._ Which was crazy when Adrien thought about it now because, _who wouldn’t be?_

He remembered all the times he broke down when things became tough to handle.

He remembered crying for the first time after he got shouted at for staying out too long. He remembered the disappointment he received when all he yearned for was pride. He was saving the goddamn city and was never acknowledged doing it.

He remembered making up so, so, _so_ many excuses to Nino when akumas attacked during the middle of school. He remembered the stab of guilt he felt for every excuse he had to lie about.

It was difficult.

Adrien slowly emerged from the back of the chimney, quietly walking towards Ladybug’s back as she faced the Eiffel tower.

“My lady.” He announced his presence, watching as she jumped with surprise.

Marinette’s breath caught when she heard Chat’s voice behind her. “Chat.” She whispered. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” He replied, lying through his teeth. _Again._

Marinette struggled to find something else to say as she slowly turned to face her partner.

“I’m sorry.” Chat muttered.

“What?” Marinette was taken aback from Chat’s apology.

“I’m sorry.” Chat repeated, the shame was evident within his voice.

“Why are you sorry?” she gently asked, “I should be the one that’s sorry.”

“You didn’t give me permission to kiss you Ladybug.”

“Chat, I-I wanted you to kiss me.” Marinette softly blushed as the truth of why she didn’t stop the kiss sooner lingered in the air.

“You-You what?” Adrien gaped; _she wanted you to kiss her._

“But it was a mistake.”

Adrien’s happiness was punched out of him. “A mistake.”

“A mistake.” Ladybug’s eyes gleamed regretfully in the night. “I was wrong to let it carry out.”

“I kissed you.” Adrien clarified. “What I did was wrong.”

“I shouldn’t have let it happen.” Ladybug pushed. “I shouldn’t have encouraged-“

“Encouraged?” He laughed, “I didn’t need any encouragement. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Chat, I wanted it.” She spat it out like it was a poisonous liquid in her mouth. “I shouldn’t be wanting it.”

“Why would you say it like that?” Chat’s voice sounded hurt, in pain. “Is this,” he at the space between him and her,”that bad?”

“No!” Marinette desperately tried to climb out of the hole she dug herself in. “I-I-We can’t have that.”

“Why not?” Chat asked.

Marinette hesitated, _why not?_

“We can be selfish Ladybug.” Chat Noir said with a sense of bitterness. 

“No we can’t!” Marinette’s voice cracked. “We can’t! What if something happens and we lose each other?”

Adrien walked towards Ladybug enveloping her into a hug. “You can’t get rid of me.”Adrien whispered in her ear. “Never.”

“Chat, I can’t afford to think like that.” She rested her head on his chest, her arms curling around him. “I can’t risk that.”

“There is no risk my lady.”

She pulled Chat closer to her, “It could mess the whole system Chat. Everything would be different.”

“Change isn’t a bad thing.” Adrien nuzzled Ladybug’s hair. “I like you more than I’m supposed to. Is that not supposed to happen?”

Marinette stiffened when she listened to Chat. “Chat.”

Adrien felt his heart was being stabbed. One, two, three. He felt like someone grabbed his neck and squeezed until he couldn’t breathe.

The way Ladybug said his name was so heartbroken, he knew what was coming next. Adrien clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly, embracing her closer as if she was a life raft. 

“You’re my best friend.”

Adrien hissed in pain. “Yeah.” He whispered so quietly he was sure Ladybug wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“I don’t want to lose you as a best friend Chat.”

“No, I get it.” He cleared his throat. “I understand.”

“No you don’t.” Ladybug firmly said, detangling herself from his arms so she could look up into his eyes. “You’re my best friend. You’re too important for me to loose.”

Ladybug looked up at Chat with so much sincerity that his eyes had to dart downwards. Although joy threatened to overwhelm him, despair quickly took over, washing away the happiness.

“Ladybug…”

“Chat, Promise me something.” Ladybug said.

Adrien’s eyes slowly travelled up to meet her hopeful blue orbs, “Yes, my lady?”

“Promise me that no matter what,” Ladybug swallowed, “promise me you’ll never leave me.”

Adrien’s mouth curved into a sad smile, “Only if you promise to never leave me.”

Ladybug stifled back a sob, “I promise.” Tears welled past her red and black mask as she mimicked his smile. “Do you promise?”

“Of course I promise Bugaboo.”

Marinette laughed away the tension that hung in the air. She leaned in for another hug.

“Ladybug, look at me.”

She looked up cautiously, and saw the bright green pupils of Chat Noir glowing softly in the night. “Don’t cry over me.” He said, tenderly wiping away her tears, holding her cheek carefully. Marinette leaned into his palm and looked up at him.

“I’m afraid kitty cat, you’re worth crying over for.” She removed his hand from her cheek kindly, “Let’s go patrol.”

“Whatever you say my lady.” He replied.

Marinette threw her yo-yo to a nearby turret and before pulling herself back to swing herself into the air; she looked back and said, “Oh shut up Chat.” And Marinette catapulted herself into the air, enjoying the sharp sting of air.

She gracefully soared into the air and a sense of freedom washed over her.

“Make me.” A voice whispered from behind her.

Startled, Marinette tripped whilst landing on the turret, ignoring the gleeful laughs of her partner behind her. “You!“ She pointed at him accusingly, “You-“

“Me?” Chat Noir innocently pointed to himself.

“Don’t do that!”

“Do what?”

Marinette frustrated threw her arms in the air, “Whisper behind me when I’m in the damn sky!”

“Whisper?” Chat tapped his chin with a finger, “Now, now Ladybug, hearing voices? Are you going insane?”

“You alley cat.” Marinette couldn’t help but the let a smile creep up onto her face. She threw her yo-yo again. “Catch me!” She called before swinging herself into the sky once more.

Adrien watched as Ladybug swung herself away, “I will!” He shouted back, shooting himself in her direction.

_I will._

 

* * *

 

Marinette landed on her roof and jumped through her trap door. Her transformation washed away and Tikki flew out of her earrings.

“Oh what am I going to do?” She moaned as she stumbled into her chair and buried her face in her hands.

“It went great!” Tikki cheerfully said.

“No it didn’t!” Marinette curled her hands into fists. “I hurt him. Didn’t you see him? He was heart broken.” Marinette’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. “God! Why can’t I be better?”

“You did great.” Tikki soothed, “You told him the truth.”

“I literally told him to back off Tikki.” She replied, pushing away from her desk and spinning around her room.

“That isn’t going to change anything.”

“Fuck yes it will.” She replied angrily, “He isn’t going to say those pick up lines, and he isn’t going to joke that much and I’ve literally ruined everything.”

Tikki sighed, “You haven’t ruined everything.” She flew into Marinette’s hands and was lifted until she was face level with her.

“Oh god Tikki, but I _have_.” Marinette grimanced, “I like him Tikki.”

“You like him?”

“I’m not supposed to like **Chat Noir**! I’m supposed to like **Adrien**! Dear, sweet Adrien.”

Tikki shrugged, “Well, isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?”

“What? No!” Marinette’s eyes looked crazed, “I told him that I didn’t-“ She paused to take a deep breath, “I told him that I didn’t and couldn’t do that with him.”

“Things could change.” Tikki suggested.

“Things aren’t supposed to change!”

“Maybe it’s a phase?” Tikki said, “Maybe it’s just a side effect from the kiss?”

“Maybe… hopefully.” Marinette exhaled, hushing down the harsh whispers ‘ _liar’_ the voices said ,“I need to get to bed.”

 

* * *

 

Something might have started in Marinette’s heart.

Accidentally, she would always reassure herself that it was, _accidental._

But when you’re fifteen and you’ve been partners with this snarky, mischievous cat for three years, you’d be lying if you said that you didn’t once think about him in, _that way._

Sometimes you couldn’t help but to notice, how damn fine he looked in his leather- “It’s not leather Ladybug, it’s better.” as he so graciously put.

Or when, your heart just clenches when he looks at you like that, but you know he’s only teasing and it’s never serious. You only have time for serious anyway.

Marinette fell for Chat Noir.

Not because she had a thing for blonds. Though that might just be a small contributing factor…

She just felt to damn free around him. She could be the person she wanted to be. She could be this amazing, confident person. She was her whole true self around him. And she was happy 

But she couldn’t let her feelings get in the way of how they functioned. They clicked, from day one till forever; they’ve always been in tune with each other. Marinette couldn’t help but to think of about how ruined everything could be if they ever had a _thing._

She would often find herself daydreaming about Chat Noir and her. She would catch herself and guiltily shake it off, constantly telling herself, _no. no, you can’t._

She could see arguments and words being so harshly thrown around that they would eventually avoid each other until an akuma attack. She could see them clashing against each other violently, taking hours to purify the akuma because they wouldn’t work anymore.

She couldn’t risk it from happening.

And she was so fucking _scared._

Scared that, ‘ _oh god what if-‘_

They’d maybe fall in love.

And then fall out of love.

She wouldn’t see him anymore. He wouldn’t see her anymore.

Marinette would cry herself to sleep, each night regretting everything so much that her heart would _hurt._

Chat Noir would fall as hard as she would. And each damn night it would be re-living the same shitty nightmare and it would be merciless, because she’d deserved it.

No.

She could never do that to Chat.

It had been a year. One year.

It was a deadly secret that she’d never utter a word for anything, because she had a fucking _crush_ on Chat Noir.

She sometimes, couldn’t help but to stare.

And dare she say it?

She liked him more than she’d liked Adrien.

Sure, Marinette was still completely infatuated with Adrien, but Chat was so, _so_ much more real.

He was the only real thing in all the madness she was pulled into.

Chat Noir was the only thing that kept her from loosing her mind. He kept her grounded with his jokes and terrible, terrible puns.

 _‘I love him.’_ Marinette realized.

 _‘As a friend.’_ Marinette told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. (help, i need help. (this may or may not be my first multi-chaptered fic.))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told y'all that it's going to be a slow burn

“You’re fucking kidding me.” She hissed, banging her fist onto her table. “It’s eight o’clock. Give me a break!”

Marinette could hear screams from the outside of her window and a booming cliché villain laugh, and let me tell you, she was so, completely, done.

“Can I just-“ Marinette gestured to her math’s homework.

“Nope!” Tikki brightly said. 

Marinette let out a groan, “I just want a couple days off. Please?” She dragged her tired body to the middle of the room, “Tikki, transform me.”

She felt a comfortable breeze of warmth envelop her body as her suit appeared.

“Off to save Paris again…” She grumbled to herself as she climbed onto her roof. “It’ll be fun they said!” She tossed her yo-yo to where the shouts were coming from. “Filthy liars.”

She conveniently landed behind a chimney, giving her time to assess the situation. Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, she saw sparks of orange glowing in the distance. _Fire? You can’t be serious._

“My lady!”

Marinette swiveled round to see a very specific black cat emerge from the shadows.

“I see you’ve joined the party!” Chat ginned.

“No thanks.” Marinette replied distastefully, urging Chat to join her behind the chimney. “I just want a day off.” She whined.

“It’s bad.” Chat said, “Fire. I saw it on my way here.”

“Did you see the akuma?” Marinette asked, turning to look past the chimney again.

“All I know is that he’s got a stick that’s on fire.” Chat replied.

Marinette snapped her head back to look at him, “Don’t-“

“I know someone, who also has, a stick that is on fire.” Chat smirked, gesturing to himself.

Marinette gently shoved him, “For god’s sake.” She said, “Keep it at a minimum tonight.” She grinned, the stress from school disappeared, happy that Chat didn’t stop poking fun. _Thank god._

Chat placed a hand on his chest, “Why, Ladybug! I thought you liked my jokes.” He said, jokingly offended.

“Let’s go.” Marinette pulled on Chat’s arm and they quickly but quietly stalked towards the glow.

They looked over a roof, wide eyed, Chat whispered, “Shit.”

“I know.” Marinette replied, “Be careful okay?” She glanced at Chat who didn’t take his eyes of the fire-making akuma.

Fire was steadily growing up against buildings, scorching curtains and twirling upwards. In the middle of it all stood a tall dark figure, violently setting everything ablaze with the sweep of his stick.

He caught Ladybug’s eye, “I’m always careful.” He said before sliding down the roof and announcing his presence.

“Look’s like somebody is on fire!” He shouted over the roaring flames.

The man holding the smooth stick sharply turned to Chat Noir pointing it threateningly at him as he jumped onto a lamppost, “Tell that to my mother!” He shouted, throwing a spurt of fire towards Chat. “She doesn’t understand! It’s my dream!”

“Oh god.” He murmured feeling the brush of heat as he narrowly dodged the ball of fire, “It’s real! It’s real fire!” He shouted, hoping Ladybug could hear him.

“I am Fire Stick!” The villain introduced himself loudly, pointing his wand towards a building.

“Fire Stick?” Chat Noir asked, “Seriously? Was that the best he could come up with?”

Chat slid down the lamppost running towards the civilians who were trapped in a building. His baton extended, reaching upwards to help the people down, helping them slide down frantically. He watched as a couple of the people ran in the opposite direction in fear.

“It looks like things are getting heated!” Chat shouted at Fire Stick, “Guess why?”

The villain whipped round and set a blast of flames towards him. Chat quickly slid down his baton, avoiding the throw.

“Because I’m burning! I’m hot!” He laughed tauntingly, bounding around Fire Stick, avoiding the flaming bursts sent his way.

“That is the worst one I’ve heard all night!” Ladybug yelled through gritted teeth, “You could do better.”

He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Ladybug warding off the fire with her yo-yo. Her back was turned and she gestured the parents and their children to run past her.

“Once I take over this city, nothing will stop me from becoming Paris’ best flame thrower!” The spandex clad villain roared at Ladybug.

“You don’t have to do this!” Ladybug shouted, “I’m sure your mother will understand… your dream!”

Chat could see that Ladybug’s muscles were straining from spinning her yo-yo around for so long. Soot already settled onto her suit from being so close to the flames. Beads of sweat was dripping down her forehead but she looked so determined… and strong…

“Hey!” Ladybug hollered, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?”

She walked closer to the Fire Stick, her cheeks flushed and her bright eyes glittering with fire.

“She will never understand!” He screamed, angrily throwing more fire at nearby buildings.

The smoke was quickly building and people around them were already coughing harshly. Chat ran towards Ladybug, slowly dragging her away from the flamethrower, he took her to an alley corner to recover.

“Take a break before you faint.” Chat muttered.

Ladybug coughed, her blackened hand coming up to cover her mouth. Chat rubbed her back soothingly, “Any idea where the akuma is?” He asked whilst looking over his shoulder tentatively.

Ladybug shook her head, her eyes screwed shut as she continued to cough. “We have to get those people out of there.” She said between trembling breaths.

“I’ll do it.” Chat immediately said, “You stay here.”

“No, I have to go with you.” Ladybug urged, “You could get hurt.”

Chat waved his hand at Ladybug dismissively, already walking away, “Don’t be silly, I’m hotter than fire!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Chat was busy distracting the villain whilst people ran the other way. The fire was crackling now, licking away the buildings, the smoke becoming so thick that it was hard to see the moon and the stars.

“Give me your miraculous!” The flamethrower said.

Chat scoffed, “If it hasn’t worked before, it isn’t going to work now!”

“I think I know where the akuma is!” Ladybug shouted on his right, “Try the stick!”

Sure enough, due to the tight spandex he wore, didn’t leave much imagination or anything else that could possibly contain the akuma.

Chat immediately ran towards the flame-throwing villain with the intent of throwing a kick aimed at his stomach.

“Chat! The fire!” Ladybug screamed.

Chat twitched away as a ball of flames narrowly missed him. “Good call!” He yelled to Ladybug as he quickly ran away from Fire Stick.

“You can’t beat me!” Fire Stick cried.

“You can’t beat fire with fire!” Chat yelled back.

“Your arm!” Ladybug shrieked.

Chat frowned, ‘ _My arm? What about my arm?’_

“It’s on fire!” She pointed.

“Shit!” He yelped, frantically patting it down, “Shit, shit shit shit.”

Ladybug watched with amusement as Chat ran around large circles trying to pat down the small fire that started on his arm. At the corner of her eye, she watched as Fire Stick whipped his wand at Chat Noir whilst he was busy running and yelling towards her.

Suddenly everything was in slow motion.

As if on instinct, Marinette automatically started to sprint towards Chat and blocked him from the out coming shot. She grasped his body to hers as they tumbled onto the floor. She felt fire slowly caress her skin, seeping through her thin suit. She screamed and grabbed hold of Chat’s hand, who turned his confused gaze towards her. 

“No, no no.” He muttered with concern, desperately trying to beat the fire out as quickly as possible.

The side of Marinette’s Ladybug suit was completely burned off but luckily the fire only licked her skin but it still hurt like a bitch. She grimaced; tears of pain was leaking out from her tightly closed eyes. Marinette tightly curled her hand around Chat’s bell dragging him down to her mouth.

“Use Cataclysm on the post.” She managed to hiss between her teeth before being subjected into another wave of pain after she attempted to hold onto her burn. _Bad idea, Bad idea!_  

She could feel Chat’s pained gaze focused on her face and she clenched his hand tighter, “Go.” She said, forcing it out between breaths.

Chat felt waves and waves of guilt crashing onto him as he dragged himself from Ladybug’s form; writhing in pain from the burn. He shouted, “Cataclysm!” and dragged his claws onto the lamppost, and watched as it fell on the akumatized victim. Satisfied, he scampered back to Ladybug who was lying on the floor, watching her pained expression with frustration.

Marinette opened her eyes, gazing tiredly into the night.

“Why?” The tiredness and shame of Chat’s voice made her rip her gaze from the smoke that was furling into the sky.

“What?” She croaked, “I have to get up, we have to finish.” Marinette said determinedly, not waiting for Chat to reply.

He grudgingly offered his arm and pulled her up, knowing that nothing would stop her from finishing this mission. Chat supported her, throwing one of her arms around his shoulders and carefully holding her waist, avoiding the burn on the side of her rib cage.

“Lucky Charm!” Marinette threw her yo-yo into the air, praying that what ever she received would help this end quicker. She grabbed the item that came from the sky.

“A fire extinguisher?” Chat sourly said.

“Distract him.” Marinette ordered, trying to overlook the tears welling up in her eyes as Chat gently removed himself from her, running towards the Fire Stick.

She watched as the Fire Stick angrily pushed the lamppost off his body, and began to aim tired blasts of fire towards Chat who would leap away and say something snarky.

Ignoring the agonizing pain on her side, she ran towards him, putting the fire extinguisher on full blast as he tried to block her with a wall of flames. She fell on her thigh, skidding across the concrete. She bit the inside of her cheek as the burn emitted out another slap of pain. Marinette slid between the legs of Fire Stick, her arm reaching up to snag the stick from him.

Marinette quickly stood up, snapping the cane with her knee. She released the purple akuma, letting it drift before purifying it.

Adrien watched Ladybug quickly purify it, ”Bye bye little butterfly.” Her eyes tiredly followed the white buttlerfly as it flew away. “Miraculous ladybug!” She yelled as she threw her lucky charm in the air, watching as the magic swept over Paris, mending the damaged buildings and stray fires.

Adrien watched as Ladybug tiredly stumbled towards him, he lifted up his fist as they always did at the end of the missions.

“Good job.” She said, forcing a smile onto her face, before grimacing at the pain when her fist touched his.

Adrien’s ring beeped. “Promise me you’ll meet up with me in two hours.”

Ladybug winced, “It’s nearly ten Chat.”

He grabbed her shoulders. “Promise me.” He said.

“Alright!” She said, “Now go before your transformation wears off.”

His ring beeped once again, “You’ll be okay going back home?”

“Oh my god, just go.” Ladybug gestured, “I’ll be fine.”

Adrien gave Ladybug another doubting gaze before prancing away.

“Oh no! Did I do that?” The tall gentleman quickly ran towards Ladybug.

“It’s fine!” She replied, giving him a smile, “Are you okay?”

The akumatized victim nodded, her earrings emitted a ringing beep. “Guess I have to go! Bye!”

Marinette dropped her positive attitude, wincing with each step she took. Thankfully the akuma attack didn’t attract many reporters or fans, and her earrings rung with the same beep as Chat Noirs. Groaning, she slowly limped to a dark alleyway, leaning against the wall as Tikki flew out. 

At least things with Chat Noir weren’t awkward. She didn’t know what she’d do if there would be tension every time they met. Marinette was thankful that they both unconsciously agreed to pretend like nothing had happened.

“Marinette!” Tikki immediately said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Tikki.” She tensed as the new fabic settled over her skin, “Just did something stupid.”

“You and Chat Noir have to be more careful! With Hawkmoths akuma’s becoming more and more dangerous, we can’t risk something like this! It could’ve been worse!” Tikki rambled.

“I know, I know. But I had to! You know I did.” Marinette protested.

“I’m really worried about you two.” Tikki sighed, “Come on, let’s get back home before we have to meet up with Chat Noir again.”

* * *

Marinette waiting on their usual meeting point, a rooftop close to where they first met, carefully built away from the public eye.

Her Ladybug suit repaired itself when she put it back on, but her burn still throbbed underneath. She didn’t dare touch it.

“My lady.”

Marinette turned towards the sound of Chat Noir’s voice and noticed what he was carrying, “Are those bandages?” She asked, “And… is that aloe vera?”

Chat’s mouth was tugged to a frown, “Yes.” He replied, “Now show me the burn.”

“Chat, this isn’t necessary.”

Chat’s ears visibly flattened, “What wasn’t necessary was you throwing yourself in the line of fire!”

“You would’ve done the same for me!”

Chat’s mouth opened but she stopped him bringing her hand up, “No! You can’t be the only one who can take punches and falls! I care about you too!”

His eyes narrowed, “Fine! Take a punch for me Ladybug! But don’t get yourself fucking burnt.”

“I couldn’t just stand and do nothing!” She spat, “You would’ve done the same for me and you know it!”

“My suit is thicker than yours Ladybug!”

“What difference does it make? Can’t you just say thank you?” Marinette turned to walk away.

Chat reached to grab her arm, pulling her back, “I don’t want to see you hurt.” He said in a small voice.

Marinette’s eyes softened and she pivoted her body back towards him, “I know. But it’s our job to help Paris and we’re going to get hurt no matter what.”

“If I had just paid more attention-“

“No, this akuma was extremely dangerous and one of us would’ve gotten hurt anyway.”

“I’m supposed to protect you!” He croaked, “And now you’re burned “

Something inside Marinette cracked. She didn’t ever realize that Chat Noir would care so damn much about her. “We’re partners Chat. I look after you and you look after me.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, “We protect each other.”

Chat smiled forlornly, “Right.”

“Now, are you going to help me with the burn or not?” Marinette asked bursting the tension.

“Yes!” Chat snapped back to his usual self, “Sit on the ledge.” He directed.

Marinette slowly settled onto the ledge, “I’ve cleaned the burn.” She said, “Wait, are you going to rip the suit open?”

“Mhm.” Chat hummed, sitting behind her, cutting her suit open carefully with his claws. “Hope it’s no problem for your kwami.” He said, “And your suit repairs itself so, eh.”

Chat hungrily stared at the exposed flesh of his lady. It would have been a prettier sight if it weren’t for the burning red strip across her side.

“It doesn’t hurt that much you know.” She whispered craning her head back, watching Chat closely.

“Right…” His eyes scanned her burn.

“Okay fine, it hurt a lot but it isn’t that bad.” Marinette paused, “And besides, you _know_ that the burn doesn’t really affect my citizen form.”

“I pictured a lot worse.” Chat said, unscrewing the tub of aloe vera. He brought his arm around her, “And of course I know, but I can’t have an injured Ladybug running around, can I?” he curled it around her stomach, bringing her closer to his chest.

Marinette gulped, leaning back into Chat’s chest, _Chat Noir’s going to rub aloe vera on me. Oh god, kill me now._

“Okay, I’m just going to-“

She hissed when she felt the cool sensation spread, numbing the sting. She tipped her head back onto his chest and moaned, “God that feels so good.”

Chat watched her with guarded eyes, gently dabbing her burn lightly. Marinette remained oblivious with the fact that the hand on her waist tightened. Marinette’s hand suddenly jumped to grip Chat’s wrist when she yelped. He quickly withdrew his hand, “What?”

“Your claws grazed the- uh…”

Marinette hadn’t realized the closeness between her and Chat Noir’s face until she looked up. She looked up into Chat’s emerald eyes drowning in their depths, bewitching her.

“Ladybug?”

Marinette jumped, removing her gaze from his eyes, but dragged them back up, unable to stop herself. “Grazed the burn.” She breathed.

He nodded, his eyes dilating, “Sorry.” He said in a hushed voice.

They stared at each other, frozen. “Bandages!” Marinette said in a shrilled voice, “Bandages!”

Chat averted his gaze, his jaw clenching, “Right.”

Marinette was dying. Not literally, metaphorically. She wished the ground could swallow her up. ‘ _Smooth Marinette. Real smooth.’_

She awkwardly lifted her arms allowing Chat to gently place a large bandage onto her.

Adrien’s hands shook as he stuck the bandage onto Ladybug. His head was basically leaning onto her shoulder, looking downwards as he carefully smoothed the bandage over her. _Control yourself._ He scolded.

His head came back up to look at Ladybug, ‘ _TOO CLOSE.’_ His mind screamed. Their noses were teasingly brushing each other, his breath caught, “I’m done.” He whispered.

“You did great.” Marinette replied faintly, her eyes flicking to Chat Noir’s lips.

“I know.”

They leant in agonizingly slowly, both of them desperately yearning for the unforgotten desire. Marinette’s eyes lazily slid closed, her head twisting higher in attempt to meet Chat Noir’s lips quicker.

She didn’t know what she was doing, and she was so close she could feel Chat’s warm, shallow breaths on her face.

A car alarm blared, causing the pair to dart away from each other. Chat fell backwards.

Marinette felt blood rush up to her cheeks when what she almost did hit her. In the face. Hard.

“I-“ Marinette started, “I-I’m going to go home. I’ve got a lot of work to do… math homework… you know, school.” She quickly rattled, “And it’s late, so, it’s like what? One?” She forcefully laughed, “That’s late! I’ve got to sleep, home…” She walked to the other side of the roof, avoiding eye contact with Chat Noir at all costs. “Good morning! Night! Have a good night!” She crazily laughed a good bye before swinging away.

Adrien lay dazed on the floor, “Oh my god.” He muttered, “Did that just happen?” His voice was loud and echoing in the silent night.

He got up, brushing himself off as he walked leaning on ledge watching Ladybug’s hurried attempt to get away from him in the distance.

“God, what the fuck am I going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and suggestions are appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SORRY and what are your views on upping the rating in the future?

Marinette fell face first onto her bed. “Oh god Tikki…” She groaned, “This cannot be happening.”

“Everything will work out eventually.” Tikki soothed Marinette.

“We nearly kissed.” Marinette’s voice was muffled due to her stuffing her face into the pillow. “I said that I couldn’t do it. What the fuck was I thinking.”

Tikki giggled, “Why don’t you just give him a chance?” She flew onto Marinette’s back.

“I can’t!” she said, “I told him I wouldn’t!”

“Are you saying that because you’re scared?”

Marinette hesitated, “Yes.” She said in a small voice. “Also because what I saw was true!” Marinette defended, “Everything could go wrong! The system…”

“I’m sure that if you both care enough about Paris, you’ll be able to build up your relationship again if anything went wrong.”

“I love Paris!” Marinette said, “And I care for Chat.” Marinette carefully picked her words, “And I’m terrified.”

“Oh Marinette…” Tikki hugged Marinette’s arm.

“I don’t want to be selfish.” She murmured, “I can’t be selfish. The fate of Paris rests on us defending them.” Marinette screamed into her pillow with frustration, “Fuck. Me.”

Marinette was incredibly proud of her hidden crush for Chat Noir. She was also aware that it was terrible of even having another crush because she felt like she was cheating on Adrien.

Marinette clung onto Adrien’s sweet personality, which was so undeniably different from Chat Noir’s. She’d convince herself that Chat’s flirtatious remarks were getting to her, and that her feelings were just some kind of effect from her exposure from Chat.

Whilst she grew up, even though she knew that the only way Adrien had ever seen her as was as a friend, she desperately held onto fantasies she’d create in her head in attempt to convince herself that Adrien was still the person she fell ‘in love’ with when she was thirteen. But shit, she was sixteen now.

Marinette would brush off Chat Noir’s compliments, his reckless attempts to ‘be the gentleman’ and take the hit for her. She’d discard every possible idea she’d have of Chat. believing that he was ‘one of those boys’, the type of guy who would hit on a girl and then bring her to bed. But she knew it was so _wrong._

Chat was brave, courageous, kind, and caring.

She had promised herself, right at the beginning, that she’d never get together with Chat Noir. She’d laugh when Alya suggested that Ladybug and Chat Noir had hidden their ‘secret romantic feelings’. She was so sure that she wouldn’t let it happen that she’d proposed a damn bet with Alya. Fifteen euros!

And then everything she had built up against Chat had crumbled down. Once their kiss had started, she knew from the beginning that she was completely, and utterly, dead.

* * *

“Plagg!” Glee rang through the air as Adrien punched the air. “We had a moment!”

“Yeah.” Plagg replied with boredom dripping through his voice. “Well done.”

“Don’t try to suck the joy out of me Plagg.”

Adrien had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

_‘I wasn’t dreaming. It’s real.’_

He was flabbergasted, “You. Made Ladybug nervous.” He muttered, “Ladybug never gets nervous. But you did it.”

“Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity you know.” Plagg casually said.

“Oh my god!” Adrien cried, hands clamping over his mouth; realization quickly leaking into Adrien’s mind, “I almost kissed Ladybug! I almost kissed Ladybug!”

“And she almost kissed you.”

Adrien felt like he was on cloud nine, his veins were coursing with happiness, and it rushed through him, filling him to the brim. “She almost kissed me.” He whispered, “Oh my god, Plagg! She almost kissed me!”

‘ _What a nerd.’_ Plagg thought, “Yes.” He drawled, “It’s not like you to be so happy.”

“Ladybug makes me happy Plagg.” Adrien stated, twirling to fall onto his bed with content. “Ladybug.”

Maybe he’d finally have a chance with Ladybug. He didn’t know or care how things would work, but maybe he’d have a chance. And just the thought of the possibility of _dating_ Ladybug made Adrien glow.

“You do realize that Ladybug might not want a relationship.”

Adrien couldn’t breathe.

“But perhaps she would be willing to try.” Plagg finished.

“You’re full of shit Plagg.” He said with a slight tremor in his voice.

“Thanks.” 

* * *

 

Adrien walked into the classroom, his arm immediately came up to wave at Nino.

“What’s up?” Adrien greeted, sliding into his chair.

“Awesome. Amazing.” Nino sighed, “The date with Alya was yesterday, and it, was, sweet!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Nice!” Adrien said, raising his hand for a high-five.

“Yeah, a lot of making out.” Nino winked as they high fived.

“Wow, you both move fast.” Adrien said, “I’m assuming you had a good time?”

“Fuck yes I had a good time.” Nino replied, “So what’s with you?”

“Nothing much.” Adrien said, his mind automatically thought back to last night.

“Don’t play with my bro, I know you too well.”

Adrien awkwardly laughed, “I’m fine!” He said.

“Dude, I’m worried about you, you’ve been really down for the past week.” Nino said.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ve got, erm, girl problems.”

“Girl problems?” Nino asked, “What? Are you on your period?”

Adrien’s mouth twitched to a smile and he elbowed Nino, “You know what I mean.”

“I do, I’m sorry Bro, couldn’t resist.” Nino chuckled, “So you’ve got problems with a girl?”

“Yeah…” Adrien trailed. He didn’t want to give away too much information.

“She doesn’t like you back.” Nino stated. “I personally don’t know why.” He continued, “I would totally bang you.”

Adrien laughed, “Don’t tell Alya that.”

“Alya is enough for me.” Nino said. “Tell me about this girl.”

Adrien sighed, “She’s amazing, and I’ve known her for a while, and things are happening but she says that she doesn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Ah, the classic friendzone.” Nino patted Adrien on the back, “If anyone can get out of that hell hole, it would be you.”

Adrien grumbled, “Women are so confusing.”

He felt Nino perk up next to him, “Alya’s here.” Nino whispered as he frantically hit Adrien on the arm.

Adrien glanced up and watched as Alya and Marinette walked into the classroom, taking their seats. “Just be cool.” Adrien told Nino.

“Right, yeah, be cool.” Nino rolled his shoulders, “It’s alright, I’m cool. I’m cool.”

They could hear as Alya and Marinette took their seats, talking in hushed voices.

“When do you think I should turn round?” Nino murmured, his leg bouncing with anticipation.

“Not now. Be cool.” Adrien said.

“I’ve got to, I can’t help myself.”

Nino turned quickly turned around and swung his arm casually over his seat. Adrien groaned as he smacked himself in the face. It would have been more casual if Nino hadn’t spoken so quickly.

“What’s up Alya?”

“I’ve been fantastic.” Alya replied. She looked delighted to get that type of reaction out of Nino.

Adrien glanced over to Marinette. Her hands were over her mouth, attempting to stop the giggles from erupting from her mouth.

Nino gulped, “That’s great! Adrien, how are you?”

Adrien shot Nino a look, ‘ _Seriously man?’_

“I’m doing great.” He said.

 _“_ How was your weekend Nino?” Alya winked.

“It was great!” Nino said hurriedly, “I had a great time with you.”

A squeak of laughter came from Marinette. Adrien looked from Marinette to Alya, realization flooded his face. Adrien grinned, “Hey, so you never finished talking about how it went.” He said, joining in.

“What went?” Nino said, his eyes were focused on Alya who was busy staring quite intently at him.

“Your date Nino.” Adrien patiently. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nino visibly gulping, a light pink colouring his cheeks; Alya waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Marinette had succumbed in another fit of giggles, her eyes watering as she tried to contain her laughter. She watched as her best friend successfully made Nino’s jaw drop to the floor as Alya suggestively leaned over her table, cleavage out, to whisper into his ear.

She definitely didn’t want to know what Alya was whispering about.They walked out of school as another week flew by quickly.

Marinette had forgotten about what had happened on the rooftop after the next couple days, and the only reminder of that night was the burn on her side that was healing rapidly.

She had stuck to a strict routine, making sure that she’d keep her mind of Chat Noir. She didn’t want to tunnel back into a state of worry.

“Are you guys free Saturday?” Alya asked already excited that the weekend was drawing near.

“I’m always free for you.” Nino smiled, his arm coming around to rest on Alya’s curvy waist.

The two pairs had seemed to join together, the unity of Alya and Nino had made their two friends and them become a group.

“Babe…” Alya looked at Nino adoringly, “Usually I don’t like romantic shit but you’re so cute.”

Adrien took his phone out of his pocket, flicking through his calendar, “Nope, I’ve got nothing.”

The prospect of hanging out with Adrien made Marinette’s blood rush, “I-I don’t think I’ve got, uh, plans.” Marinette said, Alya grinned at Marinette with understanding.

“Great!” Alya said delightfully, “Do you guys want to go to the movies?”

“Sure.” Adrien chirped, “Text me the details, I’ve got to go!” He raised his hand as a goodbye, running to his car quickly.

The trio watched as the sleek black car quickly drove away, taking Adrien with them.

“Well, that’s my cue.” Nino said, kissing Alya on the cheek, “Bye guys!” He yelled, rushing towards the group of students that watched as the school bus parked alongside the pavement.

“He’s cute.” Alya sighed watching her new beau actively talk to their classmates.

Marinette grabbed hold of Alya’s arm. She had been freaking out once Adrien had confirmed that his actual body would be hanging out with her, outside of school.

“Oh my god.” Marinette silently screamed. “I’m going to the movies with Adrien Agreste!”

“Yeah you are!” Alya cheered.

“I’m going to the movies! With Adrien Agreste!”

Alya beamed as she watched her friend jump excitedly in the air, whooping. “Don’t you think you’re going to get ready by yourself though.” Alya said.

“You’re the greatest friend I could have ever wished for.” Marinette said with a smile still plastered on her face.

“I know.”

* * *

Marinette anxiously paced her room. She had patrol with Chat Noir in less than an hour and she didn’t know what to do.

 _‘You like him!’_ Her mind screamed, furious that she wasn’t co-operating.

_'No you don’t!’_

She didn’t know what she’d say. She didn’t know what she’d do. She numbingly sat down onto her chair.

Marinette thought back to the event, and winced as she remembered her departure, stammering, blushing…

‘ _You only did that to Adrien…’_

She let out a groan of frustration, banging her head on the table. She looked at her desktop background, a collage of Adrien she had made when she was thirteen.

“Why can’t anything be easy?” She moaned her hand coming up to poke one of the Adriens on her computer. 

Marinette pondered wildly as her thoughts travelled down the very dangerous road of “What if we did have something going on?”

She imagined sneaking off late at night, meeting up with Chat Noir and he would lean over and kiss her, and kiss her. She imagined climbing up the Eiffel Tower late at night and she’d push him against a pillar and take his lips into hers. She imagined Chat purring, whispering sinful things into her ear as he’d teasingly trail a clawed finger down her stomach and-

Marinette pushed herself from her desk frantically, “No, no, no…” She cried, getting up again and returned into the routine of walking back and forth. “Bad thoughts Marinette. Very. Bad. Thoughts.”

Tikki flew into Marinette’s room with icing splattered around her cheeks. She watched as Marinette kept pacing, muttering, fidgeting anxiously. “Marinette, I’m sure everything will go okay.” She said, understanding the situation she was in.

“It’s going to be so awkward! It’s hardly ever awkward.”

“Well, I think it’s good to experience some kind of awkwardness.” Tikki said.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “How is it ever good to be placed in an awkward position?”

Tikki fluttered to Marinette hugging her cheek, “I know things seem bad with Chat, but it’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, well, better get this over with.” Marinette sighed, flicking a strand of hair out of her eye. “Take me to hell Tikki, transform me!”

Ladybug soared into the night, swinging to and fro from building to building. As she swung closer to their meeting point, she could see Chat Noir’s sly eyes gleaming from the shadows.

He leaned against the chimney and hungrily watched as Ladybug gracefully landed on the building. Her eyes darted downwards nervously, her arms coming up to cradle her chest.

“My lady.” Adrien drawled. He didn’t forget the last time they met, and he definitely wasn’t going to pretend that it didn’t happen.

“Patrol then?” She quietly asked, her foot traced the roof floor. ‘ _What are you doing?!’_ Her mind screamed, ‘ _You’re Ladybug! Act like it for fucks sake.’_

She breathed, and bravely looked up at Chat Noir who watched her closely with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Of course my lady.” Adrien said, “Unless you want to do something else before?” He purred, his eyes darting down from Ladybug’s eyes to her pink lips.

“Patrol then?” Ladybug asked in a tone higher than her normal voice.

Adrien walked out of the darkness and stopped when he reached Ladybug. “Ladies first?” He asked, bowing down. He teasingly looked up from his position and watched as Ladybug visibly gathered herself together before soaring through the night.

He grinned, if he had a tiny, small, minuscule chance with Ladybug, he was going to fight for it. He pounced, onto the next roof, to the next quickly meeting up with Ladybug who jumped onto a shed roof and cleanly sliding down it before setting off again.

Adrien quickened the pace, overtaking Ladybug as he took a large leap, stretching his body out before rolling onto the ground.

Marinette couldn’t help but to glance at Chat Noir every couple seconds. Honestly, it wasn’t the first time she’d let Chat in front of her so she could admire… _everything._ And by everything she meant that ass because wearing a skin-tight uniform really doesn’t hide much.

‘ _God, just stop. Stop.’_ She told herself, ‘ _Don’t you dare look up… don’t you DARE.’_ She kept her eyes firmly forward, ‘ _Don’t! Oh god here we go again.’_ She cursed herself as her eyes darted left to sneak a quick glance at Chat Noir. She couldn’t help but to admire his beautiful jawline and amazing cheekbones. She tore her gaze unwillingly, her eyes widening as she hastily swerved to avoid a chimney.

“Distracted, my lady?” Chat teased.

Marinette hid a blush, thankful for the dark sky, “No.” She said stiffly, taking large strides so she came before Chat.

Adrien grinned at Ladybug’s reaction. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ladybug furiously glaring forward. He grinned even wider when they passed a streetlight; the glow of her reddening cheeks bringing him satisfaction.

Marinette angrily scolded herself as the embarrassment of getting caught staring at Chat Noir no less, had sunk in.

The duo leaped past hundreds of buildings as they circled around Paris. They stopped twice to stop burglaries and attempted rape. Chat Noir pushed off the burly man off an intoxicated, petite woman and dragged him towards the closest police whilst Ladybug quickly called a cab for the lady. She helped other people get into cabs, gently reminding them, “Get home safely.” and “Hey! Don’t drive!”

When Chat Noir arrived back to at scene, they began to run across Paris again.

Sweat stuck Marinette’s hair to her forehead as she jumped across yet another wall, panting heavily. Chat Noir huffed as they leaped onto another roof.

Chat Noir’s leather suit gleamed in the night, and Marinette couldn’t help but to stare at Chat’s gorgeous tanned muscles as they flexed with every step they took. She gawked as Chat cartwheeled over a row of short chimneys, his arm muscles looked like they were staining against his suit. ‘ _Was that really necessary?’_ Marinette thought, her jaw unintentionally dropping.

They jumped across another roof and if Marinette hadn’t been so busy **staring** at Chat Noir’s fantastic legs she wouldn’t have stumbled. And who could blame her? The boy had fantastic thighs.

Adrien frowned as Ladybug staggered, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, “Wait.” He insisted, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ladybug croaked, her eyes firmly fixed onto his shoulder.

“You’re not.” Adrien said, gently clasping his hand around her elbow, guiding her towards a wall she could lean on. “Is it your burn?” He asked, “Has it finished healing yet?”

“Wha- oh yes, my burn.” Ladybug stuttered, “No it’s still kind of red.”

“We could take a break.” He suggested, they _had_ been running around for nearly two hours, as it was a Friday night.

“No! I’m fine!” Ladybug said, “as long as I stop fucking staring.” She muttered quietly.

It was this type of situation Adrien wanted to thank being Chat Noir. His heightened hearing clearly caught Ladybug’s quiet remark.

“Staring at what?” Adrien purred, taking a couple steps closer to Ladybug watching as she realized she was backed up against the wall.

“I was staring at nothing.” Ladybug hastily said.

Adrien leaning over Ladybug, his tall frame trapping her as his hands came up to rest beside her head. “Are you sure about that?” Adrien hid a shiver as he watched Ladybug chewing her lip before releasing it.

“No.” Marinette felt like kicking herself. ‘ _You’ve faced millions of Akumas and you can’t even talk properly to boys?”_

“No?” Chat Noir breathed, his hand coming over to her face, sweeping her fringe out of her eye. Marinette cowered nervously. Her eyes bravely came up to meet his, before she was captured, enchanted under his gaze. “Are you sure?” Chat asked, bringing his body closer to Ladybug’s. Adrien came close enough to count the freckles scattered across Ladybug’s cheeks.

His finger softly drew around the freckles, connecting them together. Adrien didn’t miss the gulp that Ladybug took as he teased her cheek with his claw. Adrien looked into Ladybug’s eyes lustfully, noticing the dilation of her pupils. 

“You weren’t staring at me?” Adrien whispered, leaning closer into Ladybug

“Maybe.”

“Well, maybe is good enough for me.” He muttered into her ear, before brushing his mouth against her jaw, and then her cheek, lightly making his way to her lips.

Marinette melted against Chat’s touch, her eyes fluttering close as his hand came up to cup her cheek. His thumb rubbed the bottom of her lip and he placed a feather light kiss at the corner of her mouth. Marinette sighed, waiting for Chat to bring it further. ‘ _Kiss me!’_

She frowned when he removed his hand from her cheek, Marinette opened one eye and saw the gleeful face of Chat Noir.

“Well it’s getting late.” Chat said, as if nothing had happened between them. “I must be going.”

He gave Marinette a seductive smile with hooded eyes, as if promising that there will be more coming. “Good night, my lady.”

And then he turned jumping down from the roof and disappearing into the night. 

She was left feeling confused, her mind still buzzed, unable to think properly. Marinette brought her hand to touch her lips.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops

Adrien pulls her into a swooping kiss his hands around her waist and her arms swung around his shoulders. His lips caressed hers lovingly, moving tantalizingly slowly, relishing every moment. Marinette allowed herself to be carried into the kiss, smiling blissfully as their lips slid over each other smoothly, like puzzle pieces made for each other. 

They laughed softly when they separated, their foreheads pressed against each other. Marinette opened her eyes to look lovingly into Adrien’s. She hesitantly pressed her lips against his again, moving shyly. Adrien responded enthusiastically, his hands trailing up and down her waist. He leaned further, their teeth clacked together awkwardly but he just nibbled on her top lip

Marinette felt him tracing his tongue over her teeth, before sliding down, teeth grazing the length of her throat sensually. He chuckled darkly when Marinette released a whimper. His nose ran back up her neck, stopping at her ear lobe, playfully nipping it. Marinette gasped, her eyes flying open.

She was pushed into the brick wall, her Ladybug suit thin enough to feel the rough edges scratch her back. Groaning, she let her head fall back, feeling his breath caressing her neck as she looked up at the stars. He travelled down, placing a teasing lick against her collarbone, “Enjoying yourself, my lady?” Chat huskily asked before biting down and sucking _hard._

Marinette jerked awake, her chest heaving as she quickly discarded her blankets onto the floor, sweat lightly coating her skin.

“What the _fuck.”_ Marinette whispered, her hand coming up to wipe away strands of hair from her heated face.

Marinette’s mind ran all over the place, jumping from one conclusion to the next. ‘ _What does this mean?’_ She thought, ‘ _Do I like Chat? Adrien was no surprise, but **Chat**?” _ Marinette fell back onto bed; there was no way she was going to bed after that dream.

‘ _It’s probably just because of what he did tonight_.’ Her mind insisted, ‘ _It doesn’t **mean** anything!’ _

Marinette moaned, her hands coming up to rub her eyes, they froze. ‘ _Wait, does this mean I prefer Chat over Adrien?’_ She questioned, ‘ _Is Chat replacing Adrien? Chat can’t be replacing Adrien!’_

Marinette hugged her pillow for comfort, ‘ _Oh god, I’ll never look at him the same again…’_ She looked back to last night. She had humiliated herself, unable to even keep herself together with Chat. ‘ _Wasn’t like you weren’t looking at him differently a couple hours ago.’_ She thought bitterly.

Marinette knew that she wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, with the dream, the whole situation that happened- she rolled over to look over at her clock –three hours ago, and don’t forget about the almost kiss and, a complete make out session Marinette didn’t even **know** she was capable of.

Marinette got up from her bed, sneaking a look at Tikki, who was peacefully sleeping on a safely hidden handmade bed. She was tempted to go out as Ladybug but took pity in Tikki because of the extensive patrols and more frequent akuma attacks.

She shrugged on her coat and quickly slipped on some shoes, quietly making her way downstairs. Marinette paused mid-step when she heard her parents shift in their sleep, praying that they wouldn’t wake up.

They didn’t.

She finally made it outside. Marinette closed her eyes, inhaling the sharp brisk air. She wanted the weight on her shoulders to lift, she wanted to feel like a god damn normal teenager. It was ironic that the thing she was running from was what normal teenagers would’ve ran from. It should be a breeze compared to what she actually ran into.

Decking on the superhero costume at the start, even though she was thirteen, she hadn’t thought about the risks that would happen when she’d grow older. In the beginning, the akuma attacks were considered jokes, the so-called ‘villains’ would throw bubbles at them or have an army of pigeons. Before, the worst thing that would’ve happened would be receiving a bang in the head. Now, it was a fucking burn. Like that doesn’t hurt.

Even better now that things have grown even more complicated now that she had to get through what Marinette imagined to be minefield. One step in the wrong place and an epic explosion would occur, completely disembodying everything she’s built, a little piece over there, her relationship with Chat in tatters somewhere to the right, her social life, or the remains of it at the back. Her school life would be completely torn apart, and time would be scattered everywhere because there would be none left.

Marinette walked in the middle of the road, considering that the road probably wouldn’t be busy especially at three oh lord knows what, who cares anymore.

Walking was great.

She’d spend almost all her time on the streets of Paris fighting, on the floor, running etc. Marinette missed the whole atmosphere of Paris. Without the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she took her time enjoying everything she’d missed. The shops, the smells, the pure beauty of Paris seeped into Marinette. It had been a very long time since she’d just walked, clearing her head, feeling stress free.

* * *

If you’d asked Adrien why he was up all night, he’d probably lie.

He enjoyed seeing Ladybug nervous. He had her at the palm of his hand. Or should he say, paw?

Adrien couldn’t sleep.

Maybe it was the nerves, or perhaps the caffeine he had drunk to finish some last minute homework. He had lain for hours, and behind his closed eyes he’d fantasize about his relationship with Ladybug. Honestly, he knew he was a dead man when he imagined her in a wedding dress.

Within the next hour, he had moved onto doubting himself, what if he had made the wrong move? What if what he had done had made Ladybug feel uncomfortable? What if the next time they meet, she’d tell him to say away from her?

Since it was at the dead of night, Adrien spent a long time criticizing himself. _‘She told you she didn’t want to! She wants to be friends. You completely betrayed her trust.’_ This resulted in Adrien beating himself up.

He had cycled along that path a hundred more times until something clicked. ‘ _What if she enjoyed it?’_ Adrien didn’t want to get his hopes up but his mind brought himself back again to tonight. ‘ _She was staring at you. For fuck sakes, she almost landed on her face because of you.’_ Granted, Ladybug landing on her face wasn’t entirely positive, but if _his_ amazing physique caused her to trip up, he’d fucking print out a certificate and hang it on his damn wall. Shit, he’ll frame the thing too.

‘ _But what if she was glaring at you with such hatred she couldn’t even see were she was going… because she was blinded with hate.’_ Adrien gulped. The meaningless cycle begins again.

He had resorted into completely forgetting about sleep when it had hit three o’clock. Adrien walked over to Plagg who was snoring gently on the pillow of his sofa. Gently, he nudged the sleeping beast.

Plagg slowly blinked and shoved the prodding finger away from his stomach, “I’m awake.” He grumpily said.

“Let’s go out.”

“No thanks.” Plagg scoffed, turning his back on Adrien, “It’s too early.”

“Extra cheese?” Adrien suggested.

The black miraculous groaned, “You know I can’t resist the temptation of extra cheese.”

Adrien grinned, “Transform me!”

He jumped down from his window, quietly landing on the sidewalk before scrambling up a drainpipe. Then he ran.

When Adrien goes out as Chat Noir in the middle of the night, he doesn’t really expect anyone to see him. Though, he occasionally stops to greet the people who work late shifts. He does this more often than he’d like, usually after his father tells him he’s not ‘good enough’ or he has to be ‘a better face for the company.’ He was basically the definition of the family disappointment.

He flies across rooftops enjoying the only taste of freedom he has.

What Adrien didn’t expect to find Marinette walking the streets alone in her pajamas and jacket at three in the morning.

“What’s a girl like you doing at a time like this?”

Startled, Marinette turns and falls backwards when she realizes that Chat Noir is standing right in front of her. ‘ _Typical.’_ She thought, ‘ _How can I possibly expect to have some peace?’_ She couldn’t quite seem to look at Chat in the eye.

She looks at the offending hand offered to her, but takes it anyway. _Marinette_ had no problem with Chat Noir. “Had trouble sleeping.” She said, quickly snatching her hand away, wiping herself down.

Adrien looked at Marinette with curiosity. Who could blame him? Marinette could barely hold a conversation with him and he’d always assumed that she was intimidated to talk to him. (Not because he looked like a chiseled god but probably because of the whole modeling career instead.) Yet, here she was, not even star struck by the fact that Chat Noir, Superhero of Paris, stood in front of her.

“How can someone like you have trouble sleeping?” He asked, placing his hands onto his hips.

‘ _Wouldn’t you like to know.’_ Marinette thought. “Oh you know,” Marinette gestured to the air as if it meant something, “school, boys, er, school…” She knew she sounded pathetic but was she really going to tell Chat about her problems? Oh no, just dreamt about my all time crush kissing me. No big deal! It’s not like you suddenly appeared and gave dream-me a hickey! Ha ha ha, I’m Ladybug!

Adrien nodded, ‘ _Does Marinette have a boyfriend?’_ He hastily pushed that thought away- none of his business, “But why are you outside walking so late at night?”

Marinette hesitated, “Just, got a lot of things on my mind!” She was not a good liar. “What about you? Why is the famous Chat Noir protecting the city without Ladybug, and _so_ late at night?”

“Somebody has to look out for the innocent girls who like to walk alone in the dark.” Chat replied, flexing his muscles.

She rolled her eyes, making a face. “Oh well, I’m safe so you can go back to protecting anything else!” All she wanted was the cat to leave. Leave her with her ‘teenage problems’. She started to walk away.

“I can’t leave a purr-itty girl alone.” Chat said, running up to Marinette, “If you can’t sleep, why don’t you stay with me.” He suggested. Personally, Adrien didn’t know what was coming out of his mouth but Marinette was a sweet girl and she was so _different_ around Chat.

“I thought you said that you were looking after Paris.” Marinette said.

“All of Paris is asleep except you and I.” Chat started, “It would be _cat_ astrophic if I left you alone.”

Marinette’s luck was down for the moment. So she shrugged.

Adrien grinned from under the mask and grasped Marinette by the waist before extending his baton.

‘ _What the fuck is this cat doing?’_ She screamed internally, screwing her eyes shut and tightly grasping Chat, ‘ _Is this what he does when I’m not here? Kidnapping innocent girls?’_

She only opened her eyes when she felt solid ground beneath her feet, “You could have warned me first!” She angrily said.

“You wouldn’t have let me if I did.” Chat replied, looking at Marinette humourously.

She sighed and walked over the edge of the roof, sitting down, her legs hanging off the edge. “There’s a boy I like.” She began, submitting over the fact that she wasn’t going to get rid of Chat. Who else was she going to talk to anyway?

Adrien’s ears perked and he went over at joined Marinette, sitting next to her.

“And I’ve liked him for a very long time now.” She laughed quietly, “But now there’s another boy.”

Chat quietly listened to his classmate talk.

“And he’s my friend, best friend and I’m scared.” Marinette said. 

“You don’t want to ruin what you both have?” Chat murmured.

“Yes, but at the same time I don’t want to let go of the boy I liked before him.”

“There’s a girl I like too.” Chat said, “And I’m scared that she might not want me.”

Marinette knew that he was talking about Ladybug, “Why don’t you think she’ll want you?” She asked, her heart pumped loudly in her head.

“I’ve liked her from the minute I’ve laid eyes on her. And she’s my friend too, and the last thing I want to happen is to loose her.” Chat said, “And I know that I’m not good enough for her.” His voice wavered at the last sentence.

Marinette felt a stab of guilt, her heart cracking as she listened to Chat. “I’m frightened that my friendship will vanish if something was to go wrong.” She said.

They leaned into each other for support; Chat scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Marinette. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. It had been a while since she and Chat had what she’d like to call it as, ‘roof top talks’. Even though she wasn’t Ladybug she absorbed the company Chat gave to her.

“Aren’t we pathetic?” He muttered.

Marinette hummed, “I can’t believe I had to _leave_ my house because of two dumb boys.”

A blanket of silence fell between the two.

Then he broke it, “I hate myself sometimes.” Chat croaked.

She looked up at Chat’s face, it was twisted in a grimace and he looked like he was feeling a mixture of being ashamed and angry with himself. Marinette was surprised at the sudden statement. Chat always seemed so happy around her, not a care for the world.

“I hate that I can’t fall asleep at night.” He continued, “I hate that I’m constantly worrying that I might do something wrong.” Chat’s green eyes shined, a coat of tears ready to be shed.

“How often do you do this?” Marinette asked. It hurt to see her partner like this. He’d once told her that his family wasn’t exactly all about rainbows and sunshine, but had quickly changed the subject afterwards but Marinette saw the frustration in his eyes; she didn’t push him to say more.

“Too often.” Chat said, a stray tear bypassing his guards trailed down his cheek. “I do this too often.”

A wave of protectiveness swept over Marinette, and she hugged him tightly. “Don’t tell me you pick up lonely girls like me too?” Marinette asked, trying to diffuse the tension in the air.

Chat chuckled, “No, just you.”

“Lucky me.” Marinette replied with a teasing tone, ignoring the bitterness resting at the tip of her tongue.

She didn’t want to unlock her hold against Chat, instead she pressed closer to him, closing her eyes.

Adrien smiled fondly at Marinette, the girl who was too shy to talk to him but would never hesitate to stand up to anyone. He nuzzled to top of her head fondly, wishing that she acted the time around him like she does around when he is dressed up as Chat Noir.

He wanted to be her friend. He wanted what he had right here in his arms. She was so caring and kind and he _craved_ it. Adrien admired Marinette, although she was considered as a quiet person, she lit up the classroom whenever she stood up to Chloe or any other person.

Adrien unconsciously rubbed Marinette’s arm soothingly up and down, gazing at the fading stars. He felt content and peaceful, that until her arm fell onto his groin.

He gasped in pain, his hands curling into fists as he waited for the pain to pass. ‘ _Is she asleep? She **has** to be asleep.’ _ True enough, Marinette was asleep, her mouth slightly ajar, her cheek on his shoulder. ‘ _Thank god, I would not know how to talk myself out of this one.’_

The weight of her hand still rested on his… equipment, and Adrien stared at in, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to move in cast it caused more pain or other difficulties and his hand moved around hers, trying to find a way to move it, far, _far,_ away that certain area.

He’d finally lifted her wrist, bringing it to her lap instead of his. “Better get you home.” He thought out loud. Adrien thanked the gods that Marinette wasn’t a light sleeper as he walked all the way back to the bakery still blushing at the fact that innocent Marinette Dupain-Cheng had basically touched his dick. ‘ _Good way of phrasing it.’_ Adrien applauded himself.

The door opened with a slight squeak, and Adrien tiptoed in, praying that like Marinette, her parents were heavy sleepers as well. It wasn’t the first time Adrien had set foot into Marinette’s house so he headed straight for the stars. His arms burned from the weight of Marinette, even though she was a small girl, he could _feel_ the muscles underneath her shirt. Jesus Christ what does this girl do?

He gently dropped Marinette onto her bed and rolled to lie beside her, breathing heavily. ‘ _Stairs.’_ He thought panting, _‘That’s how she gets those abs.’_

Marinette shifted, turning towards Chat. Adrien looked at Marinette, watching her sleep. “Stop being so creepy.” He whispered, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair out of her face.

He sighed, getting up and wandering around her room, Adrien looked closely at her wall, adorned with ‘Adrien is a model!’ posters.

So that’s why.

Suddenly everything clicked, the stuttering, the blushing. It was staring at him in the face. Literally, he looked at multiple faces of himself. He shuddered, ‘ _At least this isn’t like Chloe.’_ He could never get over the fact that people had photos of him on their walls.

Walking back to where she lay, he said, “Good night Marinette.” A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Marinette mumbled, her eyes opening slightly before snuggling under the covers. “Good night kitty.” She murmured.

Adrien smiled, bending down to kiss her forehead before silently leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some form of underage drinking but i looked up the laws for drinking in france; it technically isn't illegal (but hey i dont really know much about french laws) so just a heads up!!

Marinette woke up with her curtains open, sunshine in her face. She laid sprawled on her bed, covers underneath her body. Smiling, she stretched out her joints.

 

Then the events from last night flooded back.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

The two words seemed to easily summarize exactly how Marinette felt. A mixture of being completely and utterly terrified, confused, doubt. One, she felt terrified because she had _feelings._ For _Chat_. It wasn’t good. Nope!

 

Two, she felt confused because she distinctly remembered falling asleep on Chat. Which she would actually consider as something positive due to everything that had happened. From the ravenous kiss that started it all, to the kiss that almost could’ve happened but didn’t. Or that time Chat made her feel fucking aroused because she stared at his muscles and then he had the guts to tease her about it. Falling asleep on Chat Noir’s chest as her civilian self at four in the morning was at the bottom of her list of the god-awful things she had done with him.

 

Three, doubt. Even though _Marinette_ had worked with Chat Noir a couple of times, helping him with The Illustrator and occasionally running into him during an akuma attack. (The bastard insisted that she should stay in the closet because it wasn’t safe.) She hadn’t spent a whole lot of time with him, but tonight made her feel, well, doubt. Because maybe… Chat Noir could maybe be smart enough to connect the dots.

 

Basically, Marinette was screwed.

 

Then her phone rang.

 

She drowsily reached for it, flying off the bed during the process. “Hello?” She slurred.

 

“Hey girlfriend! When can I come over?”

 

“Come…over?” She scratched her head.

 

She heard Alya sigh over the phone, “It’s Saturday Mari. We’re going to the movies? Maybe some sneaky drinking?”

 

Her mind skimmed through what happened after school on Friday. She perked up remembering that she was going to the movies with **Adrien Agreste.**

 

“Fuck.”

 

Marinette didn’t say ‘fuck’ just because she wasn’t exactly mentally prepared to spend the night watching a movie with her long time crush, but because the time placement isn’t the best. Last night she was battling her feelings, Chat Noir or Adrien? Adrien or Chat Noir? The hell does she know?

 

“Uh huh, don’t tell me you forgot.” Alya said, “Anyway, I texted Adrien and Nino a couple hours ago and we’re going to meet up at eight in front of the cinema.”

 

“Great.” Marinette croaked, her dry throat scratched uncomfortably. “Great news.”

 

“You’ve got till six to get your mind together because I’m coming over to make you look fabulous.”

 

Marinette tiredly walked to her bathroom, her eyes scanning for her toothbrush. “Yes ma’am” She replied.

 

“See you in five hours!” Alya said, hanging up the phone.

 

The five hours past quickly, she spent hours lying the floor and staring blankly at her ceiling whilst her mind was racing and racing, trying to outrun her battling feelings. She didn’t win.

 

Marinette kept wondering if Chat Noir would recognize her, it wasn’t that difficult. Her hair, her eyes, her fucking voice; she was surprised that no one _had_ already found out Ladybug’s identity. Although she had changed her hairstyle throughout the years, she still adopted the same look when she was Ladybug, deciding to keep up with her signature hair.

 

Furthermore, she was worried that she might do something that would throw Adrien off. This was her chance to have a shot of than just being his classmate, but something more. Needless today, she was nervous.

 

And before she knew it, Alya was rifling through her closet throwing clothes onto the floor. “No, no no no no…” She muttered under her breath. “Don’t you have something cute, but sexy?” She asked loudly, looking over to watch as Marinette gently curled her hair.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find something.” She said, before sharply withdrawing her hand away from the curling wand, accidentally burning herself, _again_.

 

Alya grinned, “Jackpot! Leather mini-skirt, very sexy!”

 

Alya came to Marinette’s house already dressed, and she donned on a bodycon maroon dress, which captured every curve of her body. She wore knee length heels, the intricate lacing wrapping up and around her legs.

 

“Smokey eye?” Marinette asked, looking at Alya as she continued to delve deeper into her draws.

 

“Go natural on the eyeshadow.” Alya said, “Then do your normal eyeliner and mascara.”

 

“Okay.” Marinette said, touching up her foundation and scanning around her vanity desk for blush and contour kit.

 

“I found it!” Alya excitedly said, “Grey knit sweater, leather skirt, it is cute but also says sexy.”

 

“Shoes?” Marinette asked, dragging the brush up from her ear and down, contouring her cheekbones. “I’ve got some boots.”

 

“This is a big night girl.” Alya stated, grabbing the shoes Marinette suggested, “It’s almost like a date.”

 

The word date echoed through Marinette’s mind whilst she carefully dabbed colour onto her eyelids. She was going on an almost-date with Adrien. It was kind of like a double date when she thought into it more. Alya’s voice became muted over the sound of her thoughts. But what if Adrien didn’t like her? What if he just couldn’t care less about her?

 

“Mari…” Alya said, “I know exactly what you’re doing…”

 

“What?” Marinette replied, carefully drawing a slim black line onto her eyelid.

 

“Overthinking.” Alya replied, “I know.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “I haven’t even gotten that far into it yet.”

 

“Don’t.” Alya said in a clipped tone. “She who thinks will turn into a disaster.” She added in a gravely tone.

 

Giggling, Marinette applied the last strokes of her mascara. “Where are the clothes?” She asked,

walking over to where Alya sat.

 

Alya pointed to the bathroom.

 

“Your legs look amazing in that skirt.” Alya commented as Marinette walked out of it.

 

Marinette turned, looking at herself on the mirror in as many angles as possible. “You think it’s going to be alright?”

 

“Honey, I think you look hot.” Alya said, “ _I’m_ attracted to you.”

 

Sighing, Marinette grabbed a black shoulder bag, stuffing in her wallet, phone and keys before gesturing Tikki into it. “Okay.” She said, “I’m counting on it.”

 

“Good.” Alya said, “Put your shoes on and lets go!”

 

 

He was nervous.

 

Adrien was nervous. Ever since last night, he couldn’t get Marinette out of his head. She was so different around him when he was Chat Noir, and now he realized why.

 

Marinette had a crush on him. And he didn’t exactly know how to feel about it.

 

He considered Marinette to be a nice girl. She was sweet and cute. She wasn’t mean or cruel like Chloe, and obviously, anyone would be better than Chloe; he just couldn’t get that girl off him.

 

Now he was sat beside Marinette, who was sat beside Alya, who was curled up against Nino.

 

As explosions and gunfire rang throughout the cinema, Adrien decided that it would be great to put his arm around Marinette. Casually of course, Adrien was smooth. His perspective on Marinette had changed drastically overnight, her usual stammering seemingly disappeared.

 

He had to admit, that Marinette looked better than the way she looked last night. What he meant was that what she was wearing now was a lot better than pajamas and a coat. Even though a pink shirt and matching pants were adorned with cupcakes made her look adorable, he had to admit that she cleaned up nicely.

 

Of course, Adrien was unaware of the screaming and chaos that burst through Marinette’s mind when she felt his arm land gently across her shoulders.

 

‘ _Holy. Fucking. Shit.’_ Marinette thought, ‘ _Breathe Mari, just breathe, you’re okay, you’re okay.’_ Marinette tried her hardest to redirect her attention to the big screen but just couldn’t because _ADRIEN AGRESTE HAD HIS ARM ON HER._

As if her luck couldn’t have gotten worse, which was quiet ironic for Marinette to think that because this was pretty much her god damn dream. He started rubbing circles with his thumb across her sweater.

 

Marinette wasn’t far away from hyperventilating and/or happy dancing. She couldn’t decide which yet. Her skin tingled with each sweep his thumb made, blood rushed into her cheeks and she gulped. She didn’t even know how she was going to survive the rest of the film. ‘ _Just eat Mari. Eat the popcorn.’_

 

Even though she felt like she was on cloud nine, her mind kept dancing back and forth from Adrien to Chat. The hand on her shoulder reminded her of the many times Chat had to fling his arm around her and she’d have to carry him away from the akuma. No matter how many times she pushed him away from her mind, it just kept coming back. ‘ _Am I betraying Chat?’_

 

She knew how stupid it sounded, seeing that she and Chat Noir weren’t exclusive or even _doing_ anything. But she felt like she was somehow cheating on the damn cat. Marinette felt something flicker inside her chest, ‘ _Maybe I have real actual fucking feelings for Chat?’_ Usually Marinette would have scoffed at the idea and would have blamed it on something else. But here she was, sitting against Adrien fucking Agreste and she was thinking of Chat Noir.

 

The difference between Adrien and Chat, was that she knew one of them. One of them was her best friend. With one of them she’d run around Paris with. She would joke with him and laugh till her stomach ached and tears would stream down her cheeks.

 

With one of them, everything felt so damn real.

 

And the other felt like a fantasy.

 

She didn’t want to think about things like that right now. She had different matters to think about, for example – ‘ _Holy fuck his laugh is adorable.’_

 

Marinette anxiously dug her hand into the popcorn box she held popping them in her mouth. ‘ _Just eat your feelings away for now.’_ She told herself, ‘ _At least cherish the moment you have with Adrien.’_

 

Adrien noticed the change in behaviour in Marinette once he put his arm around her. The sudden tense in her shoulders, her unconscious fidgeting and then her excessive eating.

He wasn’t interested in anyone other than Ladybug.

 

So why would he be making moves with Marinette?

 

The question turned and turned over Adrien’s mind, but he pushed it away and blamed in on last night. ‘ _Everything is platonic between Marinette and I.’_

They followed the happy couple out of the cinema, wrapping their coats tighter around their bodies when the cold caught up to them.

 

“What did you think of the movie?” Adrien asked.

 

Marinette stiffened, keeping her eyes fixed on Alya and Nino who were busy swinging their interlocked hands together. She knew that if she looked at Adrien, she’d wouldn’t be able to form fully fledged sentences. “It was uhm… good?” The way she said it made her cringe, ‘ _A question? Shit, get yourself together.’_

He chuckled, “Yeah it was, wasn’t it? Though it was a bit cliché.”

 

“Yes!” Marinette said, forcing the words out of her mouth, “I knew he was going to die the moment he s-s-stepped onto that bridge.” She stared at their feet as they moved, ignoring Alya’s chiming laughter followed by Nino’s guffaw.

 

“Me too.” Adrien replied ignoring Marinette’s stutters, “We should do this more often.”

 

Her heart thudded loudly within her chest as a burst of shock ran through her body. “Y-yeah.” She said after several seconds. “We-we should.”

 

It felt bittersweet to hear Adrien say that. She finally got to the moment that her thirteen-year-old self would have dreamed of before she went to bed. Inside, she felt like she was on top of the world, a wide grin stretching out onto her face, and red blossoming throughout her cheeks.

 

That was until she fell off.

 

The smile slowly tumbled off from her face as the face of Chat popped into her mind. ‘ _Can’t the damn cat just leave me alone?’_ She thought, scrunching up her face as she kicked at the pavement. She shouldn’t need to choose. Chat was some boy behind the mask. Adrien was real. ‘ _But he isn’t.’_ Her voice insisted, ‘ _He isn’t your best friend. He isn’t someone you trust. He isn’t someone who you can be yourself around. He isn’t-‘_

 

“Adrien! Mari!” Alya yelled.

 

As she lifted her head, she felt a hand clasp onto her arm, strongly tugging her away from the lamppost that she almost walked into. ‘ _Of course.’_ She thought before crashing onto Adrien’s chest.

 

He held onto her arms tightly, bending down to look into her eyes, “Are you okay?” His eyebrows furrowed, “You nearly walked into that.” His eyes flickered over to the light before intensely looking at her with concern.

 

Marinette’s mouth dropped open, her face inches away from Adrien’s, her eyes fixated on his.

 

“Lovebirds!” Alya barked, causing Marinette to hastily spring away from Adrien. “I said,” Alya looked pointedly at Marinette, “shall we get some wine and have some fun?”

 

Adrien shrugged. He’d already forgotten about the exchange between Marinette and him. “As long as we don’t get too drunk.”

 

“I want beer.” Nino stated.

 

“Sweetie, sometimes you don’t get what you want.” Alya sweetly patted Nino on the cheek. “But I’m pretty sure I’ve got some of that too…”

Marinette bit her lip thoughtfully, one side of her wanted to go home and snuggle into her blankets, turn on the television and completely discard her feelings away. Another side however, wanted to spend more time with Adrien, hoping and praying that her feelings for Chat would vanish if she’d expose herself more to Adrien rather than him.

 

“You got the wine?” She asked.

 

“Hell yeah I do.” Alya replied, grinning excitedly. “Let’s go over to my place.”

 

Marinette gulped down the anxiety bubbling in her stomach. ‘ _Perhaps drinking isn’t the best idea.’_

It wasn’t that she was scared that she was going to get completely drunk and spew her feelings out like there was no tomorrow. She was _nervous_ that she was going to spew her feelings out whilst being _slightly_ intoxicated. No, she wasn’t going to drink her problems away. She had however, drank enough to experience a terrible hangover with some throwing up in the toilet. Needless to say, Alya was there to hold her hair back. So Marinette was aiming for slightly intoxicated, enough to wash away the guilt for a little while.

 

She stared up at the stairs that led to Alya’s apartment, letting the others go first. Her finger tapped rapidly against her thigh pondering if she should go in.

 

The cons of stepping into Alya’s flat were laid out in her mind clearly. For obvious reasons, she wouldn’t want to get drunk enough to feel urges to climb on Adrien Agreste’s lap and ravenously eat his neck because that was a scenario she’d imagined all right, but not something she’d like to re-enact anytime soon. At least not with him…

 

Speaking of Chat Noir, she definitely wouldn’t want to accidentally blurt out her whole secret ‘I’m Ladybug!’ on anyone anytime. Plus, she was currently conflicted and wouldn’t want to sob it out over tens of thousands of glasses of wine.

 

She walked up anyway.

 

Dragging up the stairs with sad determination to impress Adrien and making herself feel better by hanging out with her friends. Opening the white door, it’s paint already chipping away, she arrived just in time to hear Alya shout from the kitchen that her parents weren’t home this weekend.

 

Walking into the kitchen, she helped Alya, reaching for the cups, her top riding upwards as she stood on her toes.

 

“Here let me get that.”

 

Marinette jumped slightly as she felt Adrien place his hand on her lower back, his chest touching her shoulder as he stretched to take the cups. He easily grabbed some glasses from the top shelf, placing them next to her.

 

She closed her eyes, couting backwards for ten. Marinette didn’t think she could survive another surprise attack from Adrien tonight. Peeking out of one eye, she relaxed when she saw Adrien actively talking to Alya as she dug out into the fridge looking for the beer.

 

“You and Adrien then eh?”

 

Startled, Marinette placed her hand over her heart. “Nino! Don’t scare me like that!” She hissed, turning around to see if Adrien was within earshot.

 

“Sorry bro!” Nino raised his arms in surrender. “I’m just saying, you two looked pretty good back there.”

 

She shrugged absentmindedly, playing with the glasses in front for her. “I don’t know?”

 

“So, how long have you liked the supermodel?”

 

Marinette ducked her head down in embarrassment, “What?” She squeaked.

 

“Alya told me you had a thing for our dear Adrien.” She could hear the smirk between his words.

 

She sharply turned to glare at Nino, “Alya told you?” She said, in a strangely calm voice, despite the situation in hand. If Nino knew, it meant that Adrien could know. And if Alya had told Nino, it meant that Marinette was going to have to do some murdering within the next hour.

 

Nino nodded, a small glint of fright caught his eyes when he was faced with the calm façade he hadn’t prepared himself for.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill her.”

 

Nino’s eyes widened, “Please don’t.”

 

“Ohh I am though.” Marinette threatened.

 

Nino let out a laugh, “I don’t think Adrien would date a murderer.”

 

Marinette drilled holes on Alya’s back as Adrien and her headed to her bedroom. “And I don’t give a shit.” She said.

 

“Hey, I promise that I won’t tell Adrien, if you promise you won’t assassinate Alya.” Nino said, holding out his pinkie finger.

 

She eyed the offending finger directed to her. Hesitating, she slowly locked her pinkie with his but said, “I won’t kill her for your sake, but that doesn’t remove the feeling of betrayal.”

 

“and if she breaks up with me because of this, I’ll be blaming you.” Nino replied.

 

They gave their fingers a strong shake, sealing their promises before following Alya and Adrien into her room.

 

Entering Alya’s room was like entering a lion’s den; she didn’t know if she was going to survive the night or not. She only moved when Nino gave her a small nudge, her feet moved in small quick steps before settling down on the floor beside her bed.

 

Alya placed the bottle of wine and pints of beer in the middle of their circle. “Beer for me please.” Nino piped from beside Marinette.

 

“Alright,” Alya said, passing the beer to Nino, “calm your tits.”

 

Adrien scoffed at the exchange between the two, reaching out to pour wine into some glasses for the rest of them. “Is this much okay Marinette?” He asked.

 

She’d been quiet from the moment that they’ve sat down due to the fact that she was sandwiched between the two people how knew about her (obvious) crush on Adrien. With her heart in her throat, she nodded, extending a shaky hand to reach for her glass.

 

Marinette gently cradled her wine glass, staring deeply into the black-red depths, tuning out the voices of Alya, Adrien and Nino. ‘ _This will make you feel better.’_ The voice in her head insisted, ‘ _You’re too tense Mari, just drink the damn wine.’_

 

She grudgingly took a sip.

 

But then one sip turned into several gulps.

 

Marinette found herself laid across Alya’s thighs, her hair splayed out, the ends just sweeping the floor. She giggled as Nino told another joke, seemingly still quietly sober. Marinette on the other hand was not.

 

She may or may not have complimented Adrien’s eyes whilst pouring her third glass of wine. She also may or may not have reached out to gently poke his nose, laughing. It wasn’t hard to tell but Marinette could definitely **not** hold her liquor, even if it was only wine.

 

With flushed cheeks, she looked up at the ceiling listening to Alya ramble about how she was almost certain that her floor was crooked. Tilting her head to the side, she watched as Adrien and Nino placed a marble they took from Alya’s ‘prestigious’ collection.

 

“Told you so.” Alya said lifting a bottle of beer to her lips; after a glass of wine she opted out, stealing Nino’s pint cheekily.

 

Marinette shifted, “Should’ve gotten a new floor.” She said, barely slurring.

 

“Don’t think you can do that Marinette.” Adrien chuckled.

 

His laugh sent shivers down Marinette’s spine, and so lifted herself from Alya and leaned against her bed again, drinking some wine in the process. “Don’t laugh like that.” Marinette muffled, she tipped her head back, savoring the last drops.

 

Adrien slid towards Marinette just as Nino grabbed Alya towards his chest. “Why not?” He asked, his eyes glimmering mischievously.

 

She shyly played with the laces of her boots, pulling her knees to her chest, “Nice.” She said, ducking her head behind her legs.

 

What the fuck Adrien was doing, he didn’t know. Alcohol was in his system and even though it seems irresponsible to blame his actions on the tiny amout of alcohol he had ingested, _Adrien_ could be irresponsible sometimes too… couldn’t he?

 

He tugged one of the locks of Marinette’s dark hair, swirling it around his fingers playfully. ‘ _Just like Ladybug’s.’_ He sighed.

 

Marinette lifted her head up, her blue eyes gleaming curiously, “What are you doing?” She asked, cocking her head onto one side.

 

And at that moment, Adrien liked intoxicated Marinette better than her sober self. With her red cheeks, a glass of wine clasped gently in her hand and her messy fringe falling over an eye, it was the first time she’d ever said something to him without a hint of embarrassment.

 

He tugged on her hair again, watching as she pouted, before taking another taste of her wine. “Whaddaya doing?” She repeated.

 

Adrien smiled, “You aren’t stuttering.”

 

Marinette raised her glass, “I’m drunk.” She proudly said.

 

“I noticed.”

 

“Good.” She replied.

 

With Alya leaning against Nino at the far corner, Adrien was left with Marinette. “Was tonight fun?” He asked.

 

“Mmhm.” She nodded. “I’ve never hung out with you before. T’was fun.”

 

He shuffled to sit beside Marinette, and her head dropped onto his shoulder. “Was it really?” Adrien asked, smiling fondly at the crown of her head. ‘ _Adorable.’_

 

With her eyes closed she said, “I wish…” She paused, “I wish that I could be like this around you, all the time.”

 

Adrien rested his cheek onto her head, “Me too.” He softly replied.

 

They sat there for several minutes contently, ignoring the hushed whispers passed back and forth from Alya to Nino.

 

“You WHAT?”

 

The silence had broken.

 

Nino shushed his girlfriend hurriedly, placing his finger onto her mouth. “I can’t believe you did that!” She said angrily, tearing his hand away. “She’s going to _kill_ me.”

 

“It’s okay-“

 

“Like shit it’s okay Nino.” Alya said, “Now she’s definitely not going to make me my dress.”

 

Adrien watched the exchange humorously, quickly connecting the dots. He glanced down at Marinette who seemed undisturbed from the sudden break of quiet.

 

Nino clamped his hand over her mouth, quieting her successfully. “It’s okay, I made her promise.”

 

She grumbled behind the palm of his hand. “You don’t know what she’s capable of.” She said.

 

He rolled his eyes, “I’m sure Marinette isn’t going to do anything. She’s too sweet.”

 

“She’s the devil in disguise Nino.” Alya said, “The innocent ones are the ones you have to look out for.”

 

Nino laughed, gesturing to Marinette, “Look at her.” But he grinned when he saw the position Adrien was in.

 

Alya cracked a smile, “Clearly you’ve never experienced one of her tantrums during her period.”

 

The way the pair looked at Adrien made him feel like a deer caught in the headlights. He knew that Marinette and him were in a compromising position but hey, they were _just friends._

 

“She’s asleep.” Adrien blurted, reddening, ‘ _Adrien Agreste does not blush. Adrien Agreste does not blush.’_ He repeated in his head.

 

“Put her on the bed sweetie.” Alya pointed to her bed. “Hey do you guys want to stay over?” Alya checked her watch, “It’s really late, wouldn’t want you to get mugged. It’s a dangerous world for men with pretty faces.’

 

Nino and Adrien looked at each other for confirmation, “Sure.” Nino replied, “Where should I sleep?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Whilst Adrien slung Marinette’s arm over his shoulder before tucking his arms around her legs, Alya shoved Nino’s face away from hers. “You two,” She said, “can sleep on the floor.”

 

He easily lifted Marinette from off the floor, gently laying her on the bed. He resisted the urge lay another kiss on her forehead like he did from the other night. Instead he wiped her fringe from her face, swiping it towards her ears.

 

Adrien looked up to find Alya gone and Nino with his eyebrown up. “Bro.” He said.

 

“No.” Adrien replied. “We’re friends. That’s it. Only friends. Nothing else.”

 

“Okay dude.”


	8. 8

Marinette screamed. 

Who wouldn’t if the first thing you saw was Adrien Agreste’s flawless face. She almost experienced a heart attack right there and then. She woke up with an arm hanging over the side of the bed, her fingers barely brushing Adrien’s beautiful cheekbones. So of course, she would scream. 

Jerking her hand back like it had been burnt, she scooted backwards frantically, but she was blocked by Alya’s figure, “What is the fucking time?” She groggily said, rubbing her eyes. 

She had a throbbing headache and her throat felt like sandpaper, so she frantically hit Alya’s thighs with desperation, watching as the angel rose from the floor. Tongue-tied, she pointed furiously at Adrien. 

“Hmm?” Alya murmured, turning to look at what exactly Marinette was pointing at, “Ooh shit.” 

“What’s with the screaming?” Nino’s head popped from Alya’s side of the bed, quickly assessing the situation with bloodshot eyes. “Ah, fuck.” 

Adrien looked at the finger pointing at his face, his eyebrows furrowed. “What?” He was confused. 

Marinette squeaked, patting harder and faster on Alya. 

“No, no.” Alya mumbled, “I can’t deal with this without some coffee and some ibuprofen.” 

“I’ll get you some water.” Nino said. 

“Honey, I said coffee. I need my coffee.” Alya replied, getting out of bed. 

The pair left them continuously arguing that “You have to drink your water before anything else.” Nino pushed. 

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” 

Marinette was paralyzed and Adrien was still dazed from sleep. “Marinette are you okay?” 

“Headache.” Was the only word that Marinette could force out of her lips. 

Adrien nodded, and gestured to Marinette to follow him. 

Settling her feet on the floor, her first few steps were unbalanced as the world spun around her quickly. Marinette grabbed hold of the doorframe steadying herself. It was too early to start tripping. 

“Hey, here look,” Adrien said, grabbing her elbow and pulling her petite body against him, “let me help you.” 

Dazed, Marinette was too tired to care that she was pressed against Adrien’s rock hard body. Settling herself down on a chair, she covered her eyes with her hands, blocking out the sunlight, wincing. 

In the background she could hear Alya and Nino shouting back and forth about the coffee, “Nino, don’t fucking mess with me and my coffee. I swear to god-“ 

“Here you go.” Adrien handed the frowning Marinette a glass of water and a pill. “First time getting drunk?” He asked taking a seat, watching as she gulped down the pill. 

“Second.” She replied, groaning. She rested her head against the wooden table, her head spinning round and round. 

Adrien rubbed Marinette’s back sympathetically, “Yeah, the first couple times are always the hardest.” 

“Aren’t you hungover?” She croaked, her voice muffled. 

He laughed and Marinette winced, “Sorry.” Adrien whispered, noting the sudden tense between her shoulders, “I don’t usually get hungover.” She looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. “I mean, I used to, but I go to so many dinners with my dad, that I’ve kind of gotten…used to, you know, wine and beer and stuff.” 

Marinette frowned, watching as Adrien shrugged as if it was nothing. “That’s not right.” She murmured. 

“What?” 

“Oh nothing.” 

Alya waltzed in, beaming as she held a large mug of steaming hot coffee, the smell wafting towards them. Nino trailed behind her, holding a glass of water glumly. “You kids getting along?” She asked, sipping into her cup. 

“Alya...” Nino whined, “It’s my duty to care about you, and I really need you to drink the water.” 

She rolled her eyes in return, “Can you believe this guy?” She said to Marinette and Adrien, “I will honey,” She told Nino, turning around to address him, “just after my coffee.” 

Nino grumbled something under his breath. 

“I need to talk to you.” Marinette blurted, suddenly sitting straight. 

“Fuck.” Alya muttered, “Right, come on.” She replied gesturing to the door. “Save me Nino.” She hissed as she walked into the bathroom. 

“Should’ve drunk your water.” He replied, looking rather smug. 

Marinette closed the door behind them, and Alya braced herself. 

“Okay.” Marinette said, “What the fuck happened.” 

“Well, you got drunk.” Alya said, gesturing to Marinette’s body. 

Marinette groaned in frustration, “Cut to the shit Alya.” 

“You fell asleep.” Alya paused, “On Adrien’s shoulder.” 

She felt like screaming again. 

“What!” Marinette shouted, “Why would you let me-“ 

“I was a bit preoccupied with my boyfriend Mari.” 

Marinette pulled the lid of the toilet seat down, siting on top of it. “Bros before hoes Alya. Bros before hoes.” She repeated. 

“Hey!” Alya said, faking offence, “I had give you two your first couple romantic moments.” 

“First couple?” Marinette said tensely. “Are you saying there’s more?” 

The brown-skinned girl shut her eyes, ‘Why did you say that?’ She thought to herself. “Before I get into this fun little story. I’d like to say that Nino and I, we have no muscle.” Alya flexed her arm for evidence, “And I was a little tipsy.” 

Marinette’s eyes narrowed, “Alya…” 

“Adriencarriedyoutobed.” Alya hurriedly said. 

“For god’s fucking sake, repeat. And slower this time.” 

“Adrien.” Alya stopped, knowing that the next couple of words might cause her friend to either explode with joy, embarrassment or anger, or probably a little bit of everything. “Adrien,” She continued, “carried you, to bed.” Alya sighed in relief as the burden lifted from her shoulders. 

“What.” Marinette said. “Wha-What?” She laughed nervously, “Am I hearing you right Alya? Did you say Adrien, The Adrien Agreste carried me to bed. “ Marinette threw her hand in the air, “I-I-I… my body can’t handle this.” 

“I’m telling you the truth.” 

Marinette’s jaw dropped. 

“Honey, close that mouth before the flies get in.” 

She snapped it shut, still too shocked to say anything. 

“Fucking kill me.” Marinette said, after several seconds of silence and Alya checking her non-existent watch. 

Alya face palmed herself, “Girl, thank me.” She said, “I just started a possible relationship.” 

Marinette squeaked in fear, “I’m dead. I’m so dead.” 

“Dead?” Alya said, “I just helped your sorry ass.” 

Marinette suddenly remembered something. “I guess helping me included telling Nino?” 

“That little bitch.” Alya muttered. 

“You weren’t supposed to-“ She gestured to the door and back at Alya. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry!” She said. 

Marinette felt like grinding her teeth together, “And Nino out of all people!” Marinette said, “Best friend of Adrien!” 

Alya winced, rubbing her ear as Marinette’s voice went octaves higher, “Don’t you know what might happen?” She whisper yelled, “He could hate me.” 

“What? How could Adrien hate you?” 

Marinette waved her off, “I need to go home.” 

Alya nodded in agreement, “You need time to cool off.” Alya widened her eyes when Marinette shot her a look, her hand on the knob of the door. “I meant,” Alya chuckled, “you needed time to process all of this.” 

Marinette opened the door and the moment she stepped out of it she realized that she had made a mistake. Due to her sudden knowledge of basically cuddling Adrien whilst slightly drunk and then thinking of how he might have carried her to bed, she didn’t know how to react. 

With one foot out of the door, her face flooded with blood as she caught the eyes of the devil. And by devil, she meant Adrien, who was in fact, a very sexy devil. So Marinette did the only thing she thought she could do. She had to fucking get the hell away from there. 

So, Marinette sprinted out of the room, grabbing her bag and shoes at the same time and slamming the door behind her. She raced down the stairs. Breathing heavily whilst turning sharply in the direction she hoped would be home. Regardless of her hangover; the pill was kicking in anyway, she was doing the most exercise Marinette had done, and she felt like she needed to take a break after the second block. 

She huffed her fringe out of eyes, resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath on the sidewalk. ‘You couldn’t have just pretended like nothing had happened?’ She scolded herself, ‘Just for once, for your own damn good, fucking pretend like you’re normal for a second.” 

Leaning against the wall with tired muscles and aching bones. Not to mention her throbbing headache, and by the way, screaming people just made it hurt more. Thank you citizens. 

Marinette jerked forward, her head whipping in the opposite direction of where everyone was running, her mind kicking into gear. ‘Great. Always going to be at the worst possible moments, isn’t it?’ Her hand automatically went to her bag, unclasping it whilst running into an empty alley. 

“Tikki!” She said, whilst watching as the little red kwami flew out. “Transform me!”

The feeling of warmth and energy burst through her veins as the suit settled onto her body. Marinette automatically jumped up onto the closest roof, using her yo-yo, wincing as her headache prickled painfully within her skull. 

“My lady!” Chat Noir yowled in the distance, extending his baton and soaring across multiple buildings. 

She gulped, freezing. Marinette, had definitely not forgotten about, one, the night when Chat Noir basically cornered her to a wall and Jesus Christ, awakening some kind of monster inside of her. And two, she didn’t forget that her fucking mind had gratefully given her a steaming hot kiss, which by the way, was a dream she wished were real. Not only that, but now Marinette had met with Chat Noir and that had broken one of the rules that she had planted in her mind the moment she started all of this. 

Chat placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying himself from the leap he took. ‘Just act casual. Pretend like nothing happened.’ She told herself, before facing the tall cat. “I think there’s an akuma over there.” She pointed at where the screams originated from, her eyes focused over the shoulder of Chat. 

“Shall we go?” 

Marinette gave a stiff nod before swinging away without looking back, knowing that if she did, she might fall out of the sky. 

They arrived at the scene, hiding behind the corner of the building. Chat popped his head out, quickly surveying what was happening. 

The akuma loudly roared, her stick waving in the air as she summoned clouds, covering up the sky. It blocked out the sun, Paris suddenly darkening and people around them cried out with fear, clutching onto their loved ones as they watched the sky become a thick blanket of sinister darkness. 

“What’s happening?” Marinette curiously asked, noticing the sudden dark atmosphere. She attempted to stick her head out as well but Chat pushed her back, wagging a finger at her as he continued to watch. 

As the clouds swirled around her aggressively, the akuma angrily howled into the sky releasing a thundering sound of anger and sadness, tearing her throat apart. She lowered her head, and Chat closely watched the akuma. Eyes snapping open, the dull cloudy pupils seemingly glowed behind her glasses despite the darkness surrounding them. 

“If I can’t see, then no one can!” She screeched, “That will show you!” 

Desperation clawed Marinette’s heart, “What the fuck?” She whispered, now grabbing Chat’s shoulder. He was either going to tell her, or she’ll climb over the darn cat. “Tell me what’s happening!” 

His head whipped backwards, acknowledging Ladybug’s attempts to understand. “She’s blind.” He hissed, “We need to know what’s going to happen. Wouldn’t want another person getting hurt now won’t we?” Adrien said, looking down at where Ladybug’s burn would be. 

Ladybug’s spandex covered hand slapped onto the burn. “It’s almost fully healed.” She defended herself. 

“You’re telling me that it doesn’t hurt even in your civilian form?” He pressed, trying to make a point. 

She glared at him with her vibrant eyes, “It hardly effects my civilian form.” Ladybug said. “You would know.” 

A smile crept up onto Adrien’s face as they continued their meaningless banter. This was his favourite part. “It’s funny that you’re suggesting that I get hurt more often than you do.” 

Sudden yells of terror snapped them out of their joking conversation. Ladybug immediately got into her fighting stance, intending to run and help. Or she was going to until the arm that knocked the breath out of her, holding her back once again, stopped her. 

“No.” Chat Noir said, “We need to see what she’ll do to them.” 

“You’re kidding right?” Marinette replied, “You’re saying-“

“Better them than us.” 

Marinette shot darts at Chat with her eyes. 

“I meant,” Chat said, trying to fix his slip, “we should at least know what she’s going to do before running into danger with nothing.” 

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Didn’t know an alley cat like you would be so smart.” 

“Surprising, isn’t it?” 

She quirked a smile, before focusing her attention back onto the people. 

The blind akuma pointed her stick threateningly at them, shooting a black jet towards a screaming group of teenagers. They immediately grasped for air pathetically, a chorus of “I can’t see!” rang through the lot. 

“They’re blind.” She whispered to herself, her hand coming up to grasp Chat Noir’s arm worringly. 

He turned back to look at her, his eyes shining brightly despite the dark atmosphere surrounding Paris. “It would be pretty cat-astrophic if that happened to us.” 

Marinette groaned, and sprinted off with one goal set in her mind. Stop the akuma before her headache splits her skull apart.

She lanched herself in the air, swinging towards the akuma, her feet ready to kick her away. But the blinded akuma felt the wind from Ladybug, and swung her arm across, just in time to knock Ladybug to the floor. Startled and skidding across the floor, she watched as Chat took an aim at the akuma’s feet, his cat-like abilities allowing him to move silently. 

A cry of outrage burst past the akuma’s mouth, “Just because I’m blind, doesn’t mean I can’t see!” She taunted, turning around to find Chat. 

“Cat’s are one of the most silent predators!” Chat said, running in different directions to try to throw her off. “Didn’t you know?” 

Ladybug and Chat Noir caught each other’s eyes and she gave him a nod to confirm that she was okay, getting up a silently as possible. 

The blind akuma’s head jerked towards Ladybug as she accidently scraped the concrete with her foot. Marinette froze, watching as she lifted up her white cane, aiming at her. 

Marinette dived into a forward roll, tumbling away from the quick shots that the akuma fired at her. 

The akuma growled furiously, turning the sky darker and darker with her anger. “Let’s make this a fair fight, shall we?” She asked, “Fairness is something that happens so rarely anyway.” The akuma crackled, a hint of frustration heard through her mocking. 

She let out of scream, and the entire city of Paris, disappeared into darkness. 

Around Ladybug, people screamed, panicking, as all they could see was blackness. Bile rose up Marinette’s throat as she hug herself protectively, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. 

“I am Blindsider!” She yelled, laughing darkly as she listen to the chaos around her. “How are you going to stop me now Ladybug?” 

Marinette didn’t know how to stop her without her sight. She relied on it. 

“My Lady?” The whisper caressed the back of her neck, causing her to stumble backwards with fright, smack into Chat Noir’s chest. 

Screwing her eyes shut, her hands in fists, she shook as the darkness overwhelmed her. She focused on the way he curled his hands around hers entwining them, before pulling her away. 

Adrien panted as he leaned against the wall, after dragging Ladybug away from the dange; they needed to re-think their strategy. They’ve never encountered an akuma like this, an akuma that could take a sense away from them. Thankfully, Adrien was blessed with Chat Noir’s night vision ability. 

He watched as Ladybug cradled herself in her chest, her eyes now wide and unblinking, attempting to see past the darkness. 

“Ladybug, are you okay?” He asked, his hand coming around her shoulders supportively. 

Ladybug leaned against Adrien’s tall frame, “It’s too early for shit like this to happen.” She muttered, “And this, out of all days?” 

“What’s so special about this day?” 

Ladybug gestured to her head, “Headache.” She pointed, “I’m kind of hung-over.” 

At least she blushed. 

“Hung over?” Adrien said, surprised. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who had fun last night. “You’ve got to be kitten me.” He laughed at his own joke, hoping to break away the tension and fear that surrounded Ladybug. 

“Too early Chat.” She replied, massaging her forehead. “So, what’s the plan?” 

Adrien shrugged. 

“Well?” Ladybug demanded. 

“Wha-“ He’d forgotten about the darkness. “Oh, I shrugged.” 

“Sorry but not all of us are blessed with cat eyes Chat.” 

He smirked, his eyes wandering around Ladybug’s face without shame, thanking the sudden night sky. “Yes I am.” He replied. 

“Shall I do the lucky charm?” 

“Too early for that right now.”

Marinette thought for a while, then said “I’ll create a distraction and you take the walking stick away from her.” 

He placed the bell back into Marinette’s hands, “I always do the distracting.” 

“Not this time.” She blindly shoved the bell towards his direction. “Tell me where to run, you sneak up on her and break her cane, and we’ll be done.” 

“Ladybug-“ 

Chat’s whine was cut off by a laughing crackle, “Found you!” The akuma shouted from behind Ladybug. 

Adrien’s eyes widened as he saw Blindsider pick up shards of glass from a nearby car that had recently crashed.

Without thinking, he quickly clasped Ladybug’s stiff frame towards his, shielding her. 

“Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I’m not dangerous!” 

Pain sliced through his side, the glass grazing his ribcage. Adrien ignored it, quickly carrying Ladybug away from the danger, jumping up a building. 

“Chat!” Ladybug shouted, her voice muffled, “Chat, what happened!” 

His claws dug onto Ladybug’s back, as she tried to separate her from him. “Chat tell me what happened, or I swear to fucking god-“ 

“I’m bleeding.” He gasped, pressing hard against his wound.

Silence rang between the duo. “Is it deep?” Ladybug asked. 

He looked down, the blood coating his fingers. “No.” He lied. 

“Do you think you can still fight?” 

The questions Ladybug was asking him felt stiff and emotionless. He could tell that she was trying her best not to shout at him. 

“Yes.” 

Her mouth was set in a firm straight line, her teeth biting the inside of her lip as she fought of the angry screams that threatened to rise from her throat. 

“I’ll distract her, you take her stick. It’s either that or her glasses.” 

Adrien clutched his wound, “But-“ 

“No.” Ladybug replied firmly, “I won’t be able to see what I’m doing.” 

He begrudgingly reached over to take Ladybug’s hand and brought them both to the ground, a couple blocks away from where Blindsider was terrorizing a group of children. 

Ladybug patted Adrien’s back before running towards her. “Hey!” She shouted, waving her hands at where she presumed the akuma was. 

The cat glanced down at his wound, the blood threatening to overflow his fingers. The red contrasted with the black, smoothly dripping down the smooth material. Scanning his surroundings quickly, he ran into the closest store and grabbed the first aid kit that was always found on the wall beside the door. Fingers rummaging through the box, he grabbed the elastic wrap bandages, quickly winding it around his torso, tying it tight. 

Running out, he could see Ladybug running circles around the akuma, her luck was the only thing that kept her from being shot with a spray of black magic, similar to Chat’s cataclysm. He padded towards the akuma silently. Yanking the stick from her grasp, he broke it over his knee, ignoring her roar of outrage. 

Nothing. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo in the air. 

“The akuma isn’t here!” Adrien said, dodging a shot aimed at him. He frowned when he heard no response from Ladybug, turning to watch as she curiously turned the object she held in her hands. Groaning, he sprinted toward Ladybug, throwing her over his shoulder as he narrowly escaped Blindsider. 

Panting, he let Ladybug down, wincing as he touched his scar. “What is it?” He croaked, his hand coming up to support himself on a lamppost. 

“I can’t see.” Ladybug muttered with frustration. 

Holding his hand out, she placed the lucky charm in his hand. “It’s my bell.” He said, his exhaustion kept the surprise away. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, reaching back for the bell. She held it to her ear, listening to it chime softly.

“Fine.” Chat said behind gritted teeth. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Time flew by after that, and the superheros blinked as the sunlight returned back to them. People around the duo, cheered as their sight returned back, holding their loved ones tight. Ladybug’s eyes went straight to Chat Noir.

Eyes widening, she dragged Chat from the incoming news reporters after giving their audience a celebratory fist bump, “I can’t believe you!” She hissed, inspecting the gash that tore the leather away from his skin. She pulled his face towards hers, “You lied!” 

“I had no choice! We wouldn’t have stopped the akuma this fast if I hadn’t!” Adrien protested, attempting to ignore the guilt creeping up on him. 

“No choice?” Ladybug was furious. “We’re partners!” 

He gave into the regret, his head bowing down in shame. “I didn’t want you to get too worried.” 

“It doesn’t mean you have to lie about this.” She gestured to his wound, “Because this- this-“ Ladybug took a deep breath. “This is deep.” 

Adrien shrugged, “It’ll heal faster than normal.” 

“I don’t care.” 

The force of Ladybug’s words forced Chat to look back at her, hey eyes brimmed with unshed tears. “My lady?” He softly whispered. 

“We have to be more careful.” She said, “This could have been more than just a scratch.” 

Chat gulped at the intensity in her stare, nodding. “I’m sorry.” 

She smiled fondly, a lone tear slowly trailing down her cheek. On instinct, Chat cupped her face gently, his thumb wiping it away. Ladybug leaned into his hand. “Take care of that.” She said, her eyes closing as Chat tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with his other hand. 

He hummed as he gazed fondly down at Ladybug. Eyes opening, she leaned forward, stretching upward and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips grazed his face as she whispered, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Adrien was still frozen from the kiss, his cheeks warming up with pleasure. ‘Oh god, finally.’ When his mind clicked back into place, he pulled her closer to him, towering down on her. Ladybug’s hand trailed across his jaw, giving him another kiss.

His eyes fluttered close again, a small smile gracing his face, as he moved slowly to capture Ladybug’s lips in his. They started slow, both to shy and scared to move too much. His arms wrapped Ladybug so they were chest to chest, encasing her, afraid to let her go. 

Then they separated, their foreheads resting against each other. She released a quiet giggle, her fingers twisting themselves into his thick hair. A chuckle rumbled across Chat’s chest, the pair unable to stop the grins from blossoming from their faces. 

“About time.” Chat said roughly, his sudden deep voice sent shivers down Marinette’s spine. He pushed himself back into Ladybug, capturing Marinette’s lips once again. This time it was harder, more passionate, their teeth knocking against each other. Fire danced behind Marinette’s closed eyes, her hands scraping through Chat’s hair, raising a loud purr out of him. She let out a breathy laugh as they disconnected. 

His lips trailed downwards, placing feather light kisses down the column of her throat, nipping gently at the skin. Travelling upwards, he settled just below her ear, a spark of pleasure shot through his bloodstream as his lady tilted her head back, breathing heavier than normal. 

Her hands grabbed Chat desperately, before pushing herself away. Her cheeks were the colour of red, and her lips swollen. Chat swiped a finger across the side of his lips as he looked hungrily at Ladybug. Her neck as pattered was striking red patches, clearly marking where Chat had nipped. It made him feel satisfied, seeing her with his marks. 

Marinette touched her neck, stunned at what she just did. With Chat no less. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to find words. “a-anyway...I gotta go- gotta go to school!” she said, the words bursting past her lips. She immediately regretted what she said when she saw the gleeful smirk that graced Chat Noir’s face. 

“It’s Sunday.” He purred, walking slowly towards her. Her back hit the wall of the alley they had chosen to hide in. 

Her mind searched for words once again, “I-I-I’ve got friends.” She choked, her spine stiff as Chat trailed a claw down her neck where his mouth was once were. Unable to suppress a shiver, she noticed the mischievous glint in Chat’s eyes. “They’ll be…wondering where I am.” 

“They can wait a little longer.” He leaned in.

She summoned back her Ladybug courage, and poked his nose with her finger, his eyes snapping open with disappointment. “I’m afraid they can’t.” She said, pleased that she was back in game. “And besides, you need to clean that-“ her hand fingered the band around Chat’s torso, “-before it get’s infected.” 

“But it’s already stopped bleeding.” He whined, “And it’s much more fun being with you.” His voice dropping back to what Marinette now knew as, sexy mode. 

Marinette felt her insides melting back into a puddle, her voice catching against her throat. ‘Just run.’ She thought.

So she did, leaving Chat in the dust staring longingly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry for such a late update, i've kind of been very/extremely stressed  
> i've had chapters written up for a while ago and theres still quite a few to get through so enjoy the ride


End file.
